Family Secrets
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles face the biggest mystery of their careers. Rated T as a precaution
1. Nightmare

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just something I've been kicking around with ever since I finished "Arabian Nightmare." Now this does NOT follow canon. I've taken creative licensing to a new level with my Impossibles fanfic, and this story is no exception. I also find it far to warn you, this one in particular is a little darker than my other stories. In any case, the Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera, and everyone else belongs to me._

* * *

It was a fairly calm night in the laboratory of Professor David McAlister. He was working on a formula for the National Science and Technology Federation. This formula he was assigned to was a big deal, and that meant a big pay raise. Unfortunately, he had to work from a big military base that was several hours from his home. His wife, Janice, was also his laboratory assistant, so she, and their three-year-old son, Franky, came out there. Franky was not the couple's biological child. They were unable to have children, so they looked into adopting a baby. They happened across a news story about a baby that had been left on the doorstep of the Megatropolis Children's Home one stormy September night, and were able to adopt him. They gave him the name Franklin Peter McAlister, but they called him Franky for short.

As David was working on the formula, the door to his lab opened.

"Hi, honey," Janice said, coming in with Franky. "How's the formula coming?"

"I think it's almost perfected," David replied.

"We go home now?" Franky asked, hopefully.

"Don't you like it here, Franky?" David asked, knowing darn well Franky was bored to tears in the facility. There weren't any other kids around to play with.

"No," Franky said, pouting. "Boring! I wanna go home."

"Well, good news," David said. "Once I talk to the general and give him the copy of the formula, we'll get to go home."

"Yay!" Franky cheered.

"I wouldn't start cheering just yet, sweetie," Janice said, taking Franky's hand. "You know how long it takes for General Logan to stop talking."

"That why you call him General Longwinded, Dad?" Franky asked.

"Yes, son, but don't say that in front of him, okay?" David replied. "That might get Daddy in trouble."

"Kay," Franky said. The trio walked down the facility's hallway to General Logan's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, I say, come in!" a thick southern drawl, reminiscent of Foghorn Leghorn, shouted.

"Why he talk like Foggy chicken?" Franky asked (that's what he called Foghorn Leghorn).

"Beats me," David said, shrugging. The three of them walked into the office.

"Good evening, General Logan," David said, saluting. "I think I've perfected the formula I've been assigned to."

"Good, I say, that's good, son," General Logan said. "It took you awhile before you got it done, though."

"Well, science can't be rushed, sir," Janice said. "When that happens, the formula doesn't come together correctly."

"Yeah, then it go boom," Franky commented.

"Boy's got a good head on his shoulders, McAlister," General Logan said. "It's like I was sayin' to the troops . . . . pay attention, I say, pay attention, boy! This is a good story! As I was sayin' to the troops . . . ."

"Uhh, I hate to interrupt, sir," David said. "But is this going to be a long story? We had hoped we'd get to go home after I was finished with the formula, and I gave you the report on it."

"Yes, son, I know, I say, I know that," General Logan said. "But it won't take too long."

"Why don't you guys go wait for me in the car?" David whispered.

Luckily, General Logan was too caught up in his longwinded story, he didn't notice. Janice took Franky's hand, and started out the door. They went out to the parking garage, and Janice strapped Franky into his car seat.

"Dad gonna take long again?" he asked, coming very close to whining.

"You know General Logan," Janice said, climbing into the passenger side of the car. "When he gets started, it's hard to get him to stop."

An hour went by, and finally, David came out to the car.

"Am I glad to be out of there," he said, climbing in, and buckling his seat belt.

"Me too," Franky said. "Now we go home!"

"That's right," David said, as he started the car, and drove out of the garage.

"What did General Logan do with the report?" Janice asked.

"I don't know. Confidential stuff. Once I gave it to him, he gave it to someone else, and I was dismissed."

"How long 'til we home, Dad?" Franky asked.

"A couple of hours," David said.

"Maybe we should stay on the base until morning," Janice said. "It's late, it's a four and a half hour drive, and you know I don't like driving at night."

"Nooooo!" Franky whined. "I wanna go home nooowwww!"

"You heard the man, Janice," David said. "He wants to go home nooowwww!"

"David . . . ." Janice warned.

"Look, I want to get home myself," David said. "I'm tired of sleeping on those hard army cots."

"All right," Janice sighed. "But please, at least take Torrence Road. I don't want to be driving on Berry Drive at this time of night."

Berry drive was commonly known as "Dead Man's Curve." It was a winding mountain road, barely big enough for two way traffic, and the turns were very sharp. There were guardrails posted, but there were still several accidents that happened on the curve when the cars took the turns too fast, and then plunged down the side of the cliff. It was especially hazardous at night. David happened to agree, even though Berry Drive was the fastest way to get home. David and Janice were hoping Franky would fall asleep on the way home, but that was just wishful thinking. About an hour into the trip, Franky was becoming fidgety and cranky.

"Moooommmmm!" he whined. "We home yet?"

"It'll be awhile, sweetie," Janice said. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I don't wanna go to sleep!" Franky shouted. "I wanna go home!"

"Settle down, Franky," David said. "I don't want to get pulled over for speeding. That'll take us longer."

Another half hour went by, and Franky's whining became more constant. He couldn't fall asleep, and he was complaining about the least little thing. David was about to lose his patients.

"I can't take this," he said. "I'm going on Berry Drive."

"David, I don't think that's . . . ." Janice started.

"Franky is driving me bananas," David interrupted. "If we keep on Torrence, it'll take us another three hours to get home. If we go on Berry, we'll be there in an hour and a half. It's already one in the morning. I'm tired and crabby, you're tired and crabby, and Franky is tired and crabby. I say we go on Berry."

Janice sighed, and gave in. She knew they should have stayed at the army base overnight. That way, it would have given her a chance to prepare to deal with a cranky toddler for a four and a half hour car trip.

Half an hour passed. Janice hated to admit it, but they were making great timing on Berry Drive, but it wasn't making her any less nervous. At least Franky had finally settled down. He was sleeping in his car seat, sucking his thumb. At one point, she felt David was going a little too fast.

"Dave, slow down," she said. "You don't want to take these turns too fast!"

"I can't!" David shouted, pushing the brake pedal, but nothing was happening. "The brakes aren't working!"

"I thought you got them fixed!"

"I did!"

"David, look out!"

David turned the steering wheel frantically, but it was no use. He couldn't stop the car, and the swerve only resulted in squealing tires, and a crash right through the guard rail, and smashed once it hit the bottom of the cliff.

It was that exact moment when Fluey woke up in a cold sweat. He glanced over at his alarm clock. Four fifteen in the morning. Not a very good time to get up, especially since the Impossibles were on a concert tour, and no telling when Big D was going to call them in on a case.

"Brother," he grumbled, as he flopped back down in bed, and covered his eyes with his hands. "Of all the things to remember about my parents, why'd it have to be that car accident?"

Fluey then heard whimpering, and the door that connected his room to Multi's opened slightly, and in came Multi's puppy, Skittles. Apparently, she had a built in ability to know when one of the Impossibles needed her, even when the boys didn't know it themselves. She walked over, and jumped onto Fluey's bed, and whimpered a little. Fluey scratched the puppy behind the ears, and tried to get back to sleep. He had a little less than two hours before the alarm went off.


	2. Little Orphan Fluey

By eight o' clock, the Impossibles were cruising along in the Impossi-Jet, heading for the next stop on the tour. Fluey was sprawled out in the backseat, sleeping. Skittles was curled up next to him, which Multi found a little odd, since Skittles usually leaned over the side of the car (but not _too_ far), with her tongue hanging out.

"I think this tour's running Fluey down," Coiley commented. "All he ever does when we go on the road is sleep all day."

"He's never had this problem on tour before," Multi said. "If you ask me, Coiley, maybe he's overworked. Matter of fact, I think _I'm_ a little overworked."

"That makes it unanimous," Coiley said. "Maybe I ought to call Big D and put in for a vacation."

"Sounds good to me," Fluey said, yawning.

"Fluey, we need to talk," Multi said. "You've been kind of out of it lately."

"Yeah, is everything all right?" Coiley asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, fellas, not really," Fluey sighed.

"What's the matter?" Multi asked.

"Well . . . ." Fluey said, a little hesitantly. He hated talking about this, and avoided it whenever he could. "You guys know I was adopted, right?"

"Yeah," Coiley said.

"Okay," Fluey went on. "Last night was the anniversary of their death when my dad drove the car off the cliff."

"We're still wondering how in the world you managed to survive that wreck," Multi said.

"I don't know how I survived, I just did," Fluey said, and then he heaved another sigh. "Nobody's been able to figure it out. And in any case, I just started thinking. Ever since that Arabian nightmare we went through awhile back, I couldn't help but start thinking about my real parents."

"Fluey, you don't know anything about your real parents," Coiley said. "You know they left you on the doorstep of the children's home."

"That's my point," Fluey said. "Who were they, and why did they just leave me like that? I have to find out! I just have to know where I come from!"

"I don't know, Fluey," Coiley said. "We've never really had a chance to go into this and . . . ."

"Coiley, I don't care," Fluey said. "I just _have_ to know who my parents were, and why they just abandoned me!"

"Fluey, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Multi said. "My dad had a friend who was adopted and wanted to find his birth parents, and he still can't find them, mostly because it was a closed adoption. In your case, no one even knows who your birth parents are, or where to start looking."

"Besides, we don't have the time to start looking," Coiley said. "We're constantly on call."

"Look, let's head back to the SSHQ, and talk to Big D," Fluey said. "Please, fellas, it's really been bothering me, and if I don't find out the truth, I'm gonna go crazy!"

Coiley and Multi gave in, and headed for Megatropolis.

At the SSHQ, meanwhile, Phyllis Dawson, Big D's personal secretary, was busy typing something up on her typewriter. As she was working, an older man in an army uniform came into the office.

"Good mornin', I say, good mornin' ma'am," he said, tipping his hat. "Is Big D in? I have an appointment with him this mornin', ma'am."

"And you are?" Phyllis asked, pulling out Big D's appointment book.

"Logan, I say, Logan," the man replied. "General Beauregard Q. Logan, National Science and Technology Federation."

"Okay, I see it," Phyllis said. "Big D isn't in right now, but he should be in shortly. Have a seat."

"Much obliged, I say, much obliged, ma'am."

General Logan walked over to the couch and sat down. Moments later, Big D walked into the office.

"Good morning, Phyllis," he said.

"Morning, sir," Phyllis said. "Oh, a General Logan is here to see you."

"Good mornin', suh," General Logan said, standing up. "I'm, I say, I'm General Beauregard Q. Logan, National Science and Technology Federation. I called a couple days ago in regards to a little matter of a formula, I say, formula."

"Yes," Big D said. "Please step into my office."

"Thank you, I say, thank you, suh."

And with that, the two men stepped into Big D's office, and shut the door. Phyllis shook her head, and went back to the typewriter.

"General Logan," she said. "Hmm. General Leghorn is more like it, the way he talks."

Inside the office, Big D and General Logan were just sitting down.

"Now, what is this formula exactly?" Big D asked.

"Well, suh, it was developed, I say, developed about thirteen years ago," General Logan said. "It was developed as a powerful, I say, powerful explosive. But also a silent one."

"A silent explosive. Hmm. Many people would surely love to get their hands on that formula."

"Yes, suh, I know, I say, I know! Now, we've been able to keep this formula under wraps for thirteen years, but now . . . . we've got, I say, we've got ourselves a slight problem!"

"And that is?"

"Well, we got word that the Syndicate, I say, the Syndicate was on the loose."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. I'm all too familiar with the Syndicate."

The Syndicate was a criminal organization, run by a man known as Antonio "Big Tony" Manikatti. He'd been running it for twenty years, and Big D has always been trying to bring them to justice, but Big Tony was always eluding him, which drove Big D practically out of his mind. He never considered putting the Impossibles on the case, only because the three of them, though equipped with super powers, were still just kids, and Big Tony was _far_ too dangerous, even for them.

"I know for a fact that Manikatti would love to get his hands on a formula like that," Big D said. "But what I don't understand is how you managed to keep it from him for thirteen years, and only now are having difficulty in doing so."

"Well, suh," General Logan said. "It's kind of a complicated, I say, complicated story. We found out one of our men was workin' for the Syndicate . . . . not thirteen years ago, mind you. Recently. And we caught him tryin' to dig up the McAlister formula. I figure you could lock up the formula or somethin' like that, suh."

"The formula is in safe hands, General."

And with that, General Logan left the formula with Big D, and then left the SSHQ. Once he was gone, the Impossibles walked into the office.

"Back from your tour so soon, guys?" Phyllis asked, as Skittles barked happily, and ran to her (but not at her super speed).

"I need to talk to Big D about something," Fluey said. "It's kind of a personal thing."

"All right," Phyllis said, and she pushed her intercom button. "Chief, the Impossibles are here. They would like to speak with you."

"Send them in," Big D said. The Impossibles walked into his office and sat down.

"What seems to be the trouble, boys?" Big D asked.

"Well, chief," Fluey said. "I was wondering . . . . you think maybe the three of us could have, like you know, a leave of absence or something like that?"

"Leave of absence?" Big D asked, giving Fluey a strange look. "Why do the three of you need something like that?"

"I'm sure you know about my background. You know, the fact that I was just dumped on the front steps of an orphanage when I was a baby, and the fact that the people who adopted me died in a car wreck when I was three years old . . . . you know."

"Yes, yes, it was all in your file. Are you trying to tell me you want a leave of absence so you can go out and find your birth parents?"

"Yeah."

Big D was silent for a minute or so. He drummed his fingers on his desk, as if he were thinking it over. He shuffled some of the papers there, and then turned to the boys.

"Absolutely not," he said. "It's out of the question."

"But how come?" Fluey asked. "All I'm asking is for a break in assignments so I can find out who . . . . ."

"Young man, do you realize the danger you could be putting yourself in?" Big D said, sternly. "It's too risky."

"Oh come on! The only people who know my real name are you, Phyllis, Coiley's family, Multi's family, FG, her parents, and my Aunt Tillie!"

"But what if someone should find out? Did you think about that? Did you stop to think what might happen if some underworld character should discover you're an orphan?"

"He's got a point, Fluey," Multi said. "That could just open you up for a lot of trouble. Someone might come here claiming to be your mother or father, when in reality, it could be some crook, just waiting to put the Impossibles out of commission?"

"But chief, I'd be careful," Fluey said. "Please, I've _got_ to find out who my parents are!"

"I'm sorry," Big D said. "But I can not allow you to do that. My decision is final."


	3. Don Manikatti

Fluey stormed out of Big D's office, and down the hall to the elevator, practically pounding on the button. He pounded the button for the fourth floor, and stormed off the elevator once he arrived. Then he stormed down the hall, and flung open the door to where Shawn, FG, and Danalleah were working out of, going through the singing Impossibles' fan mail. He slammed the door, startling all three of the girls.

"Fluey, don't _do_ that!" Shawn shouted.

"Sorry," Fluey grumbled, and flopped down on the couch. "But sometimes Big D makes me so mad, I just want to . . . ."

"Save it, Fluey," Coiley said, as he and Multi came into the room.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Fluey asked Big D for some time off so he could find his birth parents," Multi explained. "But Big D won't let him. He said it would be too dangerous, and I happen to agree with him."

"So do I," Coiley said.

"Good grief, who's side are you guys on, anyway?!" Fluey shouted.

"Well, the chief _does_ have a point," Shawn pointed out. "I mean, you _are_ an orphan, Fluey, and if the crooks should happen to find out . . . ."

"Shawn, I don't want to hear it!" Fluey shouted. "I've already heard it!"

"Well, I'm just trying to see Big D's side of things here!" Shawn shouted.

"Why is this so important to you, anyway?" FG asked.

"I just want to know who I am, that's all," Fluey said.

"I'll tell you who you are," FG said. "You're Fluid Man of the Impossibles, one of the SSHQ's top agents. And you know darn well if these crooks should happen to find out your real parents abandoned you, it would open you up for nothing but trouble! Fluey, you're family, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Family?!" Fluey shouted, jumping to his feet. Then he got right into her face. "How can you say that?! You're not my real cousin! Your parents aren't my real aunt and uncle! How can you say you're my family when you know darn well that you aren't?!"

"Hey, whoa, Fluey, hold it," Coiley started. "We know you're upset, but I don't think that's any reason to take it out on FG."

"Shut up, Coiley!" Fluey yelled. "If you guys aren't gonna help me, then I'll just have to do this by myself!"

"We can't let you do that," Multi said, grabbing Fluey's wrist.

"Multi's right," Danalleah said. "You could get hurt, and you know you can change into your superhero identity without Multi and Coiley."

"I don't care!" Fluey yelled, yanking his wrist away from Multi. "I have to do this! I have to know who my real parents are!"

"Fluey, do you realize what will happen if Big D finds out you're disobeying his orders?" Shawn asked. "You could lose your job!"

Fluey just glared at his friends, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Multi, Coiley, and the girls just looked at each other. They didn't know what to think. But Multi and Coiley knew they had to catch up with Fluey now, before he could leave the building.

Elsewhere, in an old, run down, seedy section of the city, three men gathered at an old office building, in front of a desk. They were all wearing pinstripe suits and fedoras, like the stereotypical gangsters you see in the movies. They were standing in front of a desk. Behind the desk was a chair, facing the wall.

"Gentlemen," the man in the chair said. "I have brought you here today to discuss a business proposition."

"We are at your service, Don Manikatti," one of the gangsters said. The man in the chair turned around to face his men.

"Johnny Malone, Gino Portobello, and Nicky Calamari," Manikatti said to his henchmen. "You have proved time and again to be the most loyal members of my organization."

"We would do anyting youse wish us to do, Don Manikatti," Gino said.

"Good," Manikatti said. "Thirteen years ago, the National Science and Technology Federation developed a formula for a silent explosive. I sent Jackie Febreezio over there to bring it to me. After he took care of Dr. McAlister, that is."

"I thought he did take care of McAlister," Nicky said. "He cut the car's brake lines, and the car went over a cliff. McAlister and his wife and kid were killed, weren't they?"

"McAlister and his wife were killed in the wreck," Manikatti said. "But somehow, his kid managed to survive."

"Impossible," Gino said. "Nobody could've survived a wreck like that!"

"Impossible or not," Manikatti went on. "McAlister's brat survived the crash, and Febreezio failed to get me the formula."

"You want we should take care of Febreezio, Don?" Johnny asked. "We can see to it he's fitted for a pair of cement shoes."

"You and Portobello take care of Febreezio," Manikatti said to Johnny. "Calamari, I want you to find McAlister's kid. If anyone knows the formula, he ought to."

"You sure about that, Don?" Nicky asked. "I read the story in the paper when it came out. It said McAlister's kid was only three years old when the car went over the cliff."

"True, but he spent the entire year the formula was developed in the Fort Caleb military base," Manikatti said. "Even if he was only three years old at the time of the accident, he still might know what it is."

"Okay, but where do I find him?"

"You'll have to do a lot of leg work. Start with the Megatropolis Children's Home. That's where he was taken after they released him from the hospital. His name's Franky. Nobody knows what happened to him after that."

"I am at your service, Don Manikatti," Nicky said, and he kissed Manikatti's ring before he left. Johnny and Gino did the same thing. Manikatti laughed, and turned his chair toward the window.

"I know Malone, Portobello, and Calamari will get me what I want," he said. "They're good men. That formula will be mine in to time at all."

Meanwhile, the Impossibles, Skittles, and the girls were cruising the streets of Megatropolis. Fluey was sulking. He was still ticked off at Big D's refusal to let him search. He hated to admit it, but he knew his superior had a point. If the crooks they've faced found out he was an orphan (especially an unnamed orphan), he could be in serious trouble. But he didn't care. He had to know who his real parents were, and why they had abandoned him. He was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, when the Impossi-Mobile passed the Megatropolis Children's Home.

"Multi, stop the car for a sec," he said.

"What's wrong?" Multi asked, stopping the car.

"Nothing," Fluey said, climbing out. "I just want to check in on something."

"At the children's home?" Coiley asked.

"Geesh, Fluey, could you be even more obvious?" FG said, rolling her eyes.

"Fluey, please," Danalleah said, taking his hand. "Please, just forget about it. I know you're going in there to see if they still have your records, but really . . . ."

"Dani, I have to know," Fluey said. "I just _have_ to!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Danalleah said. "Please. Please, let's just go."

"Come on, Fluey, none of us want to see you get into trouble," Multi said.

"Look, just let me check," Fluey said. "They probably won't even let me look at the records."

The others gave in. Fluey jumped out of the car, and ran back to the orphanage. He walked into the building, and saw an unfamiliar woman at the desk. He figured the people who worked there when he lived there weren't around anymore, but he still had to give this a shot.

"Hi," he said.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Kendra Clarke. Provided she still runs the place."

"And whom may I ask is here to see her?"

"Just tell her Franky McAlister."

The woman at the desk got up, and went into another room. Moments later, an older woman with gray-streaked brown hair and bifocals came out. Fluey smiled. He'd always liked Mrs. Clarke.

"Hey Mrs. Clarke, how's it going?" he asked.

"Franky!" Mrs. Clarke shouted. "When Paula told me you were here, I had to come see it to believe it! What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you still had my adoption records," Fluey said. "See, I'm trying to find my real parents."

"I do have your records on file, Franky, but I don't think they're going to do you any good. Since you were found on the doorstep without any identification, or a note, or anything like that, we aren't able to give you verification of who your birth mother might be."

"I was afraid of that."

Fluey sighed. He had a feeling his adoption records would turn up with nothing. He just said goodbye to Mrs. Clarke, and started to leave. As he was leaving, a man in a pinstripe suit and fedora came to Paula at the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said. "The name's Nicky Calamari. This may sound like an odd question, but I'm looking for an orphaned boy, and I thought maybe you'd know his whereabouts. His name's Franky McAlister."

"Actually, he just left," Paula said. "Like ten seconds ago. You might still be able to catch him."

Without so much as a thank you, Nicky raced out of the children's home, and caught up with Fluey almost immediately. He put his hand on the teenager's shoulder, which caused Fluey to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Yike!" he shouted.

"Sorry if I scared ya, kid," Nicky said. "Tell me, are you Franky McAlister?"

"Yeah," Fluey said, looking at this guy, suspiciously. "Why?"

"Let's just say I represent a friend of your old man," Nicky said. "He'd like to have a little talk with you concerning him, and a formula of his."

"I don't think he'd get anywhere talking to me about it. My dad never told me what any of his formulas were. I was only a baby when he started working on them. All I know is that they all exploded at some point or another. And I definitely don't know which formula you mean, anyway."

"You remember the night your daddy drove his car off the cliff on Berry Drive?"

"Oh, _that_ formula. Listen, fella, I was only three when that happened. I have no idea what that formula was, or what was in it."

"We'll just see about that. Don Manikatti has ways of making people talk."

"Don Mani . . . . . I'm outta here!"

Fluey was about to run, but Nicky grabbed him, clamped his hand over the teenager's mouth, and started to drag him to his car.

"You're not going anywhere, Franky boy," he said. "Not until Don Manikatti's done with you."

Fluey struggled, squirmed, and did everything he could to get away. Just as Nicky was about to shove him into the back of his Cadillac, a streak of light flew over, and slammed right into Nicky's stomach.

"Ooof!" Nicky shouted, as he was knocked off his feet, ultimately letting go of Fluey. Without any hesitation, Fluey took off down the street and practically jumped into the Impossi-Mobile. Moments later, the flash of light zoomed over to the car, and dove into the front seat between Multi and Shawn. It was none other than Skittles.

"Drive, Multi!" Shawn shouted. With the sound of squealing tires filling the air, the Impossi-Mobile tore down the street. Nicky recovered quickly, jumped into his Cadillac and followed them.

"We're being tailed," Coiley said. "Think you can lose him, Multi?"

"We'll lose him around the corner," Multi said. "That should confuse him."

Multi spied a nearby alley, and swerved the Impossi-Mobile into it. Nicky didn't even notice.

"Huh?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. "Where'd they go?"

Nicky then noticed the alley, and figured the kids had turned in there. He knew it was a dead end. But he should have been watching where he was going, instead of looking at where the Impossi-Mobile might have gone, and he smashed his car right into a brick wall. He wasn't hurt, but he was pretty mad.

"My car," he said, climbing out of the wreck that was once his brand new Caddy. "I'm gonna kill those kids for this!"

Nicky pulled out a gun, and ran to the alley. He stopped and raised the gun, but no one was there.

"What the?" he asked. "Where could those rotten brats have gone? This alley is a dead end! They couldn't have doubled back without me seeing them! It's impossible!"

Impossible was the key word. Nicky didn't realize it, but his target was right above him, in the Impossi-Jet. Once they saw Nicky leave, the jet took off into the skies.

"Good thinking converting to Impossi-Jet, Multi," Fluey said. "That sure confused that guy!"

"Who was that awful man, anyway?" Danalleah asked.

"I don't know, but I think he works for Tony Manikatti," Fluey said. "He mentioned him right before he grabbed me."

"What would Tony Manikatti want with you, Fluey?" Coiley asked.

"He might be after one of my dad's formulas," Fluey said.

"We'd better fly back to headquarters and tell Big D about this!" Multi shouted, and he started the jet towards the SSHQ.


	4. Attempted Kidnap

When the Impossibles arrived at HQ, they practically raced up the stairs, as opposed to taking the elevator. The stairs were generally faster.

"Hey, Phyllis, we gotta see the chief!" Fluey shouted. "It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" Phyllis asked.

"You've heard of Tony Manikatti, right?" Multi asked.

"Yes," Phyllis said, nodding. "And trust me, he has been nothing but a thorn in Big D's side since day one!"

"We think he's after Fluey," Coiley went on. "He was nearly kidnapped by one of Manikatti's goons about fifteen minutes ago."

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising," Big D said, coming out of his office. "I had a feeling Manikatti would be looking for him sooner or later. How did they find out this quickly?"

"I don't know," Fluey said, shrugging. "I was coming out of the children's home, and this gangster guy was coming out, he stopped me, asked if I was Franky McAlister and . . . . ."

"The children's home?" Big D repeated. "And what, may I ask, were you doing there?"

"Oops," Fluey said, realizing he'd blown it.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Big D said. "I just knew Manikatti's men would go to the children's home first, looking for you."

"Why?" Fluey asked. "What could they possibly want from me? I don't know anything about my dad's formulas!"

"Manikatti might not know this," Big D said. "And furthermore, I gave you a direct order not to investigate your birth parents. This little stunt may have cost you your life, Fluid, do you realize that?"

"So how was I to know Manikatti was looking for me? Look, chief, you just don't realize how important this is to me! It's driving me out of my mind! I've just gotta find out who my real parents are! What's wrong with that?!"

"There's plenty of things wrong with that. Even if Antonio Manikatti wasn't looking for you, some other person we're after could find out that . . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, they could find out I'm an orphan, claim to be my parents, so on and so on and so on, I know, I know. Sheesh, you're starting to sound like a broken record! And let me tell you something here and now, chief, I don't care if I don't have your permission to do this! I'm going to find my real parents if it kills me!"

"And it very well might just kill you. As of this moment, you are not to leave this facility. Is that understood?"

"But that's not fair! You can't stop me, and I'd like to see you try!"

Well, Fluey just had to go and open his mouth on that one. Within minutes, he was placed in the one of the SSHQ's holding cells the facility used to lock up crooks before they sent them to prison. Big D clanged the door shut, and locked it. Without access to his superpowers, Fluey was unable to get out.

"This is for your own good, Fluid," Big D said.

"And just how long are you gonna keep me locked up like a convicted criminal?" Fluey asked, glaring at his superior.

"As long as it takes," Big D said. "Besides, it will give you a chance to think about your actions today."

"But chief, this isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry. But I can not allow you to put yourself into this kind of danger. Manikatti is a tough customer, and not even the three of you can handle him."

Fluey groaned frustratedly, and sat down on the cot in his cell. Multi and Coiley looked at him, and then they turned to Big D.

"What about us, chief?" Coiley asked. "You know it takes all three of us together to do the superhero quick change thing."

"I'm aware of that," Big D said. "But I can not allow Fluid out of that cell at this time. And therefore, I will not be assigning the Impossibles to any case. And I certainly won't allow you two to get involved anymore with Manikatti. It's far too dangerous. And I do not want to catch the two of you involved in this whatsoever. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," both Coiley and Multi said in unison.

And without another word, Big D left the room. Multi and Coiley followed. Fluey watched them leave, and grumbled. He had to get out of that cell somehow.

Big D wasn't the only one upset with the turn of events. Manikatti wasn't pleased when Nicky came back and told him what happened.

"Please, boss, please, don't fit me with cement shoes!" Nicky begged. He was on his knees in front of his boss.

"Calamari, get up," Manikatti said. "I hate to see a grown hood grovel. It was my own fault, sending only one guy to nab that kid. I want you to try it again. Only this time, Malone and Portobello are gonna go with you. The three of you should be able to catch that kid with no problems."

"Yes, Don Manikatti," Nicky said, kissing Manikatti's ring, and then he left.

Back at the SSHQ, Big D was shuffling through papers, grumbling. Phyllis could tell he was not in a good mood.

"That boy is as stubborn as a mule," he grumbled.

"Well, this has been the first time he's ever disobeyed your orders," Phyllis pointed out. "I think you were a little rough on him, though, locking up in a holding cell."

"It's the only way to keep him out of Manikatti's clutches. I've spent twenty years trying to catch Manikatti, and I won't rest until that man is brought to justice. After what happened to your brother, Phyllis."

Phyllis nodded. Her older brother, Jack Dawson, was one of the Secret Security Headquarters' top agents back when Big D became chief of the agency. He had been gunned down by the Syndicate sixteen years ago. He was twenty-one years old. Phyllis had only been five years old when he died, and she was heartbroken. She adored her older brother. The news hit the entire Dawson family hard, as Phyllis had lost her mother when she was three.

Late that night, when Fluey was sure the coast was clear, he began to try to sneak his way out of that cell. He knew just how to do it, too. He took a pen out of his pocket, and jammed it into the lock of his cell. Then, he began maneuvering the pen around, until he heard a click, and the door easily pushed open.

"Maybe not a professional lock picking job, but it'll do," he said, putting his pen back in his pocket. "Now, the sixty-four million dollar question is how I get out of here unnoticed."

Quietly, Fluey snuck through the hallways, and down the stairs of the building until he reached the garage. He knew FG kept her motorized scooter down there. Sure enough, there it was, helmet and all. And, as luck would have it, Fluey happened to have a set of keys for the scooter.

"I knew making a spare key for FG's scooter would come in handy one day," he said. "And lucky for me, I know the code that opens the garage door! I know the chief is gonna be ticked off at me even more once he finds out, but I just can't take not knowing who my parents really are anymore."

Fluey put on the helmet, jumped onto FG's scooter, started it up, and took off out and away from the SSHQ. He had some investigative reporting to do. The trouble was where to start. He had hoped there would be some clue at the children's home, but no such luck. As he was moving along down the street, he passed a black Cadillac parked in an alley. He was too absorbed in thought to pay it any attention. But the occupants in the car sure noticed him.

"Kinda late to be out on a scooter, ain't it?" Gino asked.

"I think that might be McAlister's kid," Nicky said.

"You sure?" Johnny asked.

"No," Nicky said. "It's hard to tell with that helmet on. But let's follow him until he stops that thing and takes that helmet off. If it's him, we'll make the grab, if it isn't, we'll keep moving. But whatever the case, just keep following him."

Johnny nodded, and he pulled the car out of the alley, and began following Fluey.

As Fluey was rolling down the city streets, he felt like he was being followed. He quickly glanced in the rearview mirrors, and saw a black Caddy following him. He couldn't see who was in it, but he had a pretty good feeling he already knew. Who else but goons working for a mobster would drive a black Cadillac, and bother following a sixteen-year-old? He pulled the scooter to a stop for a moment or so. The Caddy stopped, as well. Fluey looked over his shoulder for a moment. Then, he took off like a shot down the street.

"That's the kid we want, all right," Nicky said.

"How can ya's tell?" Gino asked.

"The way he stopped, looked at us, and took off down the street like a bat outta you know where!" Nicky shouted. "Step on it, Johnny!"

Johnny practically pushed the pedal to the floor, trying to keep up with Fluey. Fluey just kept going faster and faster, hoping there wasn't a cop on duty nearby. The last thing he needed right now was to be stopped for a speeding ticket. Then those three mobsters would catch him for sure. Suddenly, he came up with an idea on how to lose them. Quickly he turned down a side street. Johnny was right with him. Fluey then made another turn, and the Caddy followed. Fluey knew what was coming up, and smiled sneakily. He made a hairpin turn at the corner, and nearly missed smashing into a fire hydrant. Unfortunately for Manikatti's hoods, they plowed right into it. Fluey stopped the scooter, glanced over, laughed, and then took off down the street again. He knew that was going to happen. The scooter was a lot easier to maneuver than a car, not to mention it was smaller, too.

"Well, we've lost him," Johnny said. "What do we tell the don?"

"Nothing," Nicky said. "We don't tell him nothing. We're not going back to the don until we catch that kid!"

Morning broke over the city. Multi and Coiley went to HQ, not expecting to be put on an assignment or anything like that, but they didn't have anything else to do. They found Phyllis at her desk going through a folder.

"Morning, Phyllis," Coiley said. "What's that?"

"Hi, guys," Phyllis said. "This is just a file on one of our former agents. My older brother, actually."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Multi said.

"Well, he died when I was five," Phyllis said. "He was the top agent around here when Big D became chief of the agency."

And speaking of Big D, he came into the office just then, looking more displeased than ever. Phyllis, Multi, and Coiley looked at him, but said nothing. They weren't sure if they should. Big D, however, turned toward the three of them.

"I don't know how, but he got out," he said.

"Who, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"Exactly," Big D said. "I was just down there in the holding area. The lock had been jimmied, and the door was wide open."

"Hey, guys!" FG shouted, as she came into the office. "You haven't seen my scooter lately, have you? I left it here in the garage last night, and this morning, it was gone."

"You guys don't think . . . ." Coiley started.

"I certainly do," Big D said. "That boy is too impulsive for his own good. I want the two of you to go out and find him before Manikatti does."

"Right, chief!" Multi and Coiley shouted in unison, and they raced outside to the Impossi-Mobile.

Meanwhile, Fluey was pulling FG's scooter into the parking lot of a nearby McDonald's. He had been driving all night, and he needed a slight recharge. And, as luck would have it (bad luck, that is), Manikatti's goons were driving along when they happened to see the scooter in the McDonald's parking lot.

"There he is," Nicky said, as he saw Fluey going into the restaurant.

"Should we go in and get him?" Gino asked.

"Nah, too many people around," Johnny said. "We don't want any witnesses. We'll have to wait until there's no people around."

The three men just sat in the car, and waited. It was about all they could do. Fluey finally came out a few minutes later, and immediately saw the black Caddy in the parking lot.

"Uh oh," he said. "Better think fast."

Fluey then nonchalantly walked to FG's scooter, put on the helmet, and started it up. Then, he drove out of the parking lot. As he knew they would, Manikatti's goons began following him.

"I'd better get some place crowded," he said, glancing in the rearview mirror. "These guys aren't stupid enough to try anything with too many people around. And I might just be able to lose them in the traffic!"

Fluey took a turn so fast, he nearly crashed into the street light on the corner. However, Manikatti's goons smashed into it themselves.

"Great," Johnny said, sarcastically. "There goes another five hundred bucks in car repairs."

"Never mind!" Nicky shouted. "Let's just get after that kid before we lose him again!"

Johnny backed his car up, and began driving, only in another direction.

"Hey, da kid's goin' dat way!" Gino shouted.

"I know," Johnny said. "But I'm going to see the Fish. We need some help."

Back at the SSHQ, Big D was drumming his fingers on his desk. The whole situation was driving him completely insane. As he was sitting there, Phyllis came into the room.

"I hate to bother you, chief," she said. "But I was looking through Jack's file, and I found something you might want to take a look at."

"Why you insist on keeping that file around I'll never know," Big D said, as Phyllis handed him a sealed envelope. Then she left the office without even giving a response to Big D's comment.

Big D opened the envelope, pulled out a letter, and read through it. When he was finished, he folded the letter, stuck it in his jacket, and started to leave the office.

"Where are you going, chief?" Phyllis asked.

"Never you mind," Big D said. "You're in charge until I get back!"

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how long I'm going to take with this, but I have to take care of this one myself."

"But what's going on?"

"Phyllis, I know you're my personal secretary and confidant, however, I must request you carry out my orders without knowing anything about them. And my orders are you're in charge until I return."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Big D left the SSHQ. Phyllis was a little dumbfounded. She had never known Big D to up and leave the office that suddenly before.

Nightfall came, and Fluey found his tactic of staying in heavy traffic wasn't going to work anymore. Usually, the streets were deserted by eight thirty. But, since he had been driving through heavy traffic, he hadn't seen Manikatti's goons in their black Caddy, so he figured he was safe. At least until he heard a gunshot, which blew out the rear tire on the scooter.

"Oh nuts!" he shouted, as he looked over his shoulder, and saw the black Caddy behind him. Even though it was potentially dangerous to drive without a tire on the wheel, he had no choice. Unfortunately, another gunshot rang out, this time in front of him, and it blew out the front tire. There was a second black Caddy in front of him. Immediately, Fluey abandoned the scooter and tried to run, but Johnny, Gino, and Nicky came out of one Caddy, and four other men came out of the other.

"Seven against one," Fluey said. "The odds are definitely _not_ in my favor!"

"You are so right, kiddo," Nicky said, grabbing Fluey's arm. "Now, be a good little boy, and come with us."

Fluey gave Nicky a good, swift kick, a little below the belt. Nicky doubled over in pain, letting go of Fluey, but the other gangsters began to surround him. There was nowhere to run, so Fluey had to resort to fighting them off. He began swinging at these goons, and managed to get a few good punches in, but he just couldn't handle seven hoods at once without his powers. At one point, Gino gave Fluey a left cross to the face, knocking him to the ground.

"We've got him now, boys," Johnny said said, grabbing Fluey by the back collar and pulling him up. "Let's tie him up, and take him back to the don."

Within minutes, Manikatti's goons had Fluey bound securely and gagged, and they practically threw him into the trunk of one of the Caddies. Nicky smirked as he was about to close the hood, when a black motorcycle sped to the scene. The driver was dressed completely in black, and wore a helmet that concealed his face.

"What in the world is _this_?!" Nicky asked. The cyclist got off the motorcycle, and punched Nicky in the gut, and hard. Nicky doubled over, and the cyclist punched him right in the nose, which knocked Nicky into the ground.

"Let's get this joker!" Johnny shouted, and he and the others charged.

The man in black began using some martial arts moves on Manikatti's hoods. Then, he grabbed two of them by the backs of their collars, and smacked their heads together, hard enough to daze them, but not enough to knock them out.

"Let's split!" Johnny shouted.

"What about the kid?!" another one of the goons asked.

"Forget the kid!" Johnny yelled. "Let's get outta here before this guy kills us!"

And with that, all seven of the hoods dove into the other Cadillac and drove away, practically leaving tire tracks in the pavement. The man in black walked over to Fluey. Then, he took something out of his pocket, and sprayed it into Fluey's face. Fluey coughed, and lost consciousness.


	5. The Letter

Fluey coughed suddenly, and opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, or what the heck hit him. All he knew was that he was laying in bed, his head hurt, and he felt nauseated, even more so after getting a whiff of whatever it was that caused him to wake up in the first place. Smelling salts, probably. His vision was blurry, and he could barely think straight. He was able to make out a figure standing over him, but he couldn't tell exactly who it was just yet.

"Don't try to move," the person said. "Just stay there and rest for right now."

"Big D?" Fluey asked, like he couldn't believe it. "What are you . . . . . what just . . . . where am I?"

"Never mind that now," Big D said. "You're just somewhere safe, that's all I'm going to tell you. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Well . . . . Manikatti's hoods shot the tires off FG's scooter . . . . . I _know_ she's gonna kill me for _that_ one . . . . and then I was surrounded by seven of them. I couldn't get away, and I tried to fight them off . . . . then I ended up sucker punched . . . . I wasn't knocked out, but I couldn't fight back after that. Next thing I knew, they tied me up, and threw me into the trunk of the car . . . . they were about to close it when this guy came in driving a black motorcycle . . . . wearing all black, too, actually . . . . he came in, and he clobbered these guys. So then, Manikatti's hoods took off, and the man in black came over to me, and sprayed something in my face, I don't know what it was. And everything's a blank after that. But how did you find me, chief?"

Before Big D could answer, Fluey spotted a black motorcycle helmet laying on a nearby chair. Draped over the back of the chair was a black coat. Fluey couldn't believe what he was seeing. He suddenly jumped out of bed, and before Big D could stop him, he raced to the window. A black motorcycle was parked outside. The same motorcycle the mysterious man in black had arrived on. Fluey turned to his chief and gave him a weird look.

"That was _you_?!" he shouted incredulously. "The man in black on the motorcycle was _you_?! I can't believe it!"

"What's the matter?" Big D asked. "Didn't think I had it in me?"

"Well . . . . yeah. I mean, no offense chief . . . . and I _really_ mean no offense, but you're . . . . . you know . . . . _old._"

"I know I'm no spring chicken. But one doesn't become chief of a super secret organization by just sitting at a desk and doing paperwork, you know. I've been with the agency for thirty-five years, and I've caught many a crook in my day."

"But why did you knock me out?"

"I'm sorry I had to do it, but I'm afraid I had to bring you to an undisclosed location. I can't tell you where it is, and I knocked you out so it would remain a secret for the time being."

Fluey nodded. That made sense to him. He sat down on the bed, and sighed.

"So . . . ." he said. "What's going to happen now?"

"You and I are going to stay here for quite some time," Big D said. "This is the only way I can keep you out of trouble, and away from Manikatti. Phyllis is running things back at headquarters. Which reminds me, I'd better call her and tell her to inform Coil and Multi to call off the search. I sent them after you after I discovered you broke out of your cell."

"Before or after you decided to look for me yourself? And why _did_ you decide to look for me yourself? Especially if it was after you sent Coiley and Multi to look for me."

"Never mind that now."

And with that, Big D left the room. Fluey thought he was hiding something, but he wasn't exactly sure what, and he didn't know how to find out. Fluey would never be able to get anything past him. He wasn't the chief for nothing!

Meanwhile, Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were cruising in the Impossi-Jet, looking for any sign of Fluey. It wasn't an easy task, that was for sure. Skittles suddenly barked, and did her pointer thing (_poing!_)

"Down there, Coiley," Multi said, pointing in the direction Skittles was pointing. Coiley then drove the Impossi-Jet down to the ground, and landed. He and Multi climbed out, and saw FG's scooter in the middle of the road.

"Looks like the tires have been shot off," Coiley said.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Multi said. Before Coiley could answer, he heard his guitar beeping. Figuring it was Big D, he ran over to take the "call."

"Hi guys," Phyllis said.

"What are you doing on this line, Phyllis?" Coiley asked. "You don't usually call on the guitar."

"I know, but things have changed over here a little," Phyllis said. "Big D called here. He wants you to drop the search. He said he found Fluey himself."

"He found Fluey?" Multi repeated. "Big D rarely leaves that office."

"I know," Phyllis said. "But he's been dealing with Manikatti for twenty years, so I guess he figured he'd better find Fluey before anyone else can. He's really putting himself at risk here."

"Yeah, we know," Coiley said. "We just found FG's scooter. The tires have been shot, and we were worried Manikatti's men caught him."

"No," Phyllis said. "Big D told me Fluey was safe with him, but the two of them are going to hole up where they are right now. I can't give you the location, though. Big D told me it was classified, and he and I are the only ones who have access to it. Of course, Fluey might find out eventually. But Big D told me to tell you not to worry about Fluey. He'd contact you himself, but where they are right now, he doesn't have the communication the SSHQ has. In any case, you guys are to report back to HQ ASAP."

"Gotcha, Phyllis," Coiley said. "Over and out."

"Well, that's a relief," Multi said. "But I can't help wondering what in the world made Big D go after Fluey himself, especially after he told us to go after him."

"I don't know, either," Coiley said, shrugging. "We'd better get FG's scooter . . . . or what's left of it . . . . back to HQ and tell her we found it. Sorta."

Skittles barked from the Impossi-Jet, and grabbed something out of it. It was a rope attached to a hook, like on tow trucks. She carried it in her mouth over to FG's scooter, hooked it up, and then went back to the car, tying the end of the rope to the back of the car. Multi and Coiley laughed, converted to Impossi-Mobile, and drove toward headquarters.

Meanwhile, Johnny, Nicky, and Gino were in front of Manikatti, shaking. Manikatti was none too pleased at the turn of events.

"You three make me sick!" he shouted at them. "All of you have high profiles for extortion, theft, fraud, counterfeiting, bootlegging, loansharking, money laundering . . . . . you've taken care of more men for me than anyone else in the entire Syndicate. And yet the three of you can't pull off a simple kidnap!"

"But Don Manikatti, it's not our fault!" Nicky shouted. "This man in black came into the picture and . . . ."

"I don't want excuses!" Manikatti screamed. "I want that kid!"

"But that man in black probably has him hidden somewhere by now," Johnny said. "I mean, we had the kid tied up in the car, and this guy driving a black motorcycle drives up, and kicks our butts. We had to get outta there before he killed us!"

"And just what do you think _I'm_ going to do to you?!" Manikatti yelled. "I've had it with you three. You've botched this up enough! If you want something done right, ya gotta do it yourself! I'm going after the kid personally!"

And with that, Manikatti stormed out of his office, leaving, Nicky, Johnny, and Gino just standing there. No orders, no nothing. They didn't know whether to be worried or relieved!

That evening, Fluey heard the front door downstairs open. He had already figured out he was at some kind of house, most likely Big D's personal address, which made sense why Big D hadn't wanted him to know the exact location. Unable to reign his curiosity, quietly slipped out of the bedroom to see who it was. Much to his surprise, he saw Phyllis coming into the house. He found it a bit odd that she would know Big D's address, and no one else did, but then again, Phyllis knew everything there was to know about the SSHQ. And she wasn't even a full fledged agent! She was just Big D's secretary, or, as she was known around the agency, his "Gal Friday." But what was she doing here? And why does she have a key to Big D's house, anyway?

"How are things at the office?" Big D asked.

"Hectic," Phyllis said, coming in, and sitting on the couch. "I wouldn't want this job full time, I can tell you that. I'm perfectly content being the secretary."

"I know, but you're the only one I trust to be in charge. The Impossibles may be my top agents, but not even they know everything there is to know about the agency."

"Yeah, _tell_ me about it! So how long is this going to take before you're back at the office?"

"It's an indefinite thing. I know what Manikatti is after. David McAlister's silent explosive formula. I can't tell you where it is now. Fluid's here, and he _might_ be in earshot, and everything could blow up in our faces if he should happen to find out where the formula is located."

"You know, I just noticed something. He can be really, _really_ sneaky sometimes! He's a lot like Jack, isn't he?"

"Yes, your brother was quite a champion sneak. That's how he got to be top agent. And speaking of sneaking, I hate to ask you this, but do you have anywhere to stay for awhile? I don't want to arouse Fluid's suspicions if he sees you live here, too."

Fluey couldn't believe what he was seeing _or _hearing! Phyllis living with Big D? Big D had to be pushing at least sixty, and he knew Phyllis was twenty-one. He'd heard of older executives having flings with their young secretaries, but he didn't think Big D, or Phyllis, were the types to actually _do_ that! And, there _was_ a rumor about that around the agency. It explained why Phyllis had access to everything, even at a secretary's level.

"Well, I could call my friend Daisy and stay at her place," Phyllis said. "She'll want to know why, though. I'll tell her you're fumigating the place."

"That's as good an excuse as any," Big D said. "But don't call from here."

"Right. I'll go over to Daisy's apartment and talk to her in person. And don't worry, I won't mention anything."

"I know you won't. I'll see you later, then."

Phyllis nodded, and planted a quick kiss on Big D's cheek. Then she left. Fluey raced back into the bedroom as quick as he possibly could, before Big D could see him.

"Sheesh, I can't believe it!" he said. "The chief's having a fling with his secretary! One thing's for sure, I'd better keep this to myself. If the chief finds out I found out, I'm as good as dead!"

Fluey had a pretty good feeling there would be plenty of people who would love the chance to blackmail Big D with this information, and this meant he couldn't even tell Multi or Coiley.

The next morning, Fluey came downstairs, and looked around. There were several framed photographs on the walls, he noticed. One photo in particular caught his eye. In it, there was a man and woman, Fluey guessed in their thirties, a young man, about eighteen or nineteen, and a little girl, about three years old or so. Big D came over and saw him staring at the photo.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just a picture," Fluey said. "This you, chief?"

"Yes, it is."

"Who knew you had a family?"

"Yes, well . . . . ."

"So what does your wife thing about you having a pretty darn good looking, blond, leggy, secretary with a body that won't quit?"

Big D just stared at Fluey, and right away, Fluey wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Even though it didn't reveal what Fluey had found out the evening before, it was still a pretty personal question.

"Why do you ask?" Big D asked.

"Well, just curious," Fluey said, shrugging. "That, and I've heard stories about older men having flings with their young drop-dead gorgeous secretaries."

"You've heard about that particular rumor around the office, haven't you?"

"Sorta."

"Well, my wife doesn't know. She's been dead for the past eighteen years."

"Oh. Uhhh . . . . sorry about that, chief. I didn't . . . . I mean, I . . . . uhhh, these other two in the photo, are they your kids?"

"Yes, my son and daughter. They were nineteen and three when that photo was taken."

"Kinda big age gap between them, isn't it?"

"Young man, let me give you a word of advice. Don't ask so many questions."

"Gotcha, chief."

"Now then, I'm going to the office, and what I want you to do is stay here. I don't want you leaving this house for any reason. Is that clear?"

"Yes, chief."

"Manikatti is after that formula of your father's, and he'll stop at nothing to get it."

And with that, Big D left. Fluey began to look around his surroundings. He decided to start exploring the rooms of the house, just to give him something to do so he wouldn't go stir crazy. He came across one bedroom that had shelves full of high school sport trophies, and framed certificates on the wall. Fluey looked at one of the certificates, which happened to be from the SSHQ.

"Awarded to Jackson Davis Dawson, for going above and beyond the call of duty," he read out loud. He wondered if he was related to Phyllis, when he remembered Phyllis mentioning someone named Jack to Big D, and Big D mentioning that Phyllis's brother was a champion sneak.

Fluey then went into another room, one decorated in hues of pink. There were several certificates up on the walls as well, but in pink frames. He looked over at a Megatropolis High School diploma on the wall.

"Phyllis Marie Dawson," he said. "Who knew Phyllis's middle name was Marie?"

Fluey went back to the bedroom he was staying in, and just for curiosity's sake, went over to the chair where Big D had put his helmet and black coat. Fluey couldn't explain it, but something was telling him to get a closer look at that coat. He picked it up, and an envelope fluttered out of it. He bent down and picked it up. Written on the envelope was "Jack Dawson."

"What would Big D be doing with this?" Fluey asked. Unable to reign in his curiosity, he pulled the letter out of the envelope. He noticed the date of the letter was three days after he had been discovered on the front step of the children's home. Immediately, he started to read the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'll probably be out of town. You and I both know what we did that night nine months ago was wrong. I couldn't tell my parents I was pregnant, I ran away, and moved in with my friend, Peggy. I couldn't face them. My father would never understand, and I'm sure your father probably would have hit the roof! My father wasn't happy when we were dating, considering I'm fifteen, and you're twenty-one._

_And it's all your fault I can't go home again!_

_Anyway, your son arrived September 16th. But don't go trying to look for the birth records at St. Mercy's Hospital. He wasn't born there. He wasn't born in any hospital. My friends and I were watching cheerleading practice after school, and then, I felt really weird, but I didn't want to see a doctor because then my parents would find out I was pregnant. As it turned out, I had gone into labor, and the baby was born in the girl's bathroom of Megatropolis High School. Lucky for me Darlene's older sister has five kids! She's an expert at delivering babies. The Peggy, Marsha, and Betty went bananas._

_Looking back on it, I should have aborted the pregnancy. But noooo, I wanted to keep the baby because I thought it would be soooo much fun! Boy was I ever WRONG! The kid is a screamer! All he does is cry, cry, cry! He was driving me crazy, and I couldn't take it anymore! So, I left him on the doorstep of the Megatropolis Children's Home. No note, no nothing. If you want to take responsibility for your stupid, screaming son, go to the Children's Home and tell them you're looking for a constantly crying snot-nosed little brat that was left there without any identification._

_Love and kisses,_

_Maria_

Once he finished reading the letter, Fluey dropped it on the floor. He looked all over the envelope for a return address, but he couldn't find one. But at least he had a clue. He could ask Phyllis where Jack Dawson was, and maybe he'd be able to give Fluey the name of this Maria chick. As he was thinking over his situation, there was a knock on the front door. Fluey put the letter in his pocket, and went down to see who was there. He looked through the peephole, and saw a tall man wearing a gray pinstripe suit and fedora. Fluey recognized him immediately from photos in the newspaper.

"Antonio Manikatti!" he gasped. He pressed his back against the door, and hoped Manikatti would go away when he saw nobody was answering. Then, he heard a click, and felt the door being opened.

"It pays to keep a skeleton key around," Manikatti said. "Now then, we'll just have to see where that man in black is hiding my target."

Fluey stayed right where he was. He was afraid Manikatti would see him if he tried to make a run out the front door. Unfortunately, Manikatti chose that moment to turn around, and saw Fluey standing there against the door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said. "Franklin McAlister, I presume? It's a pleasure to meet up with you, Franky."

"Stay back, Manikatti," Fluey warned.

"Now just relax, sonny. There's no need to get uptight. We're just going for a little ride, that's all."

Without so much as one hesitation, Fluey socked Manikatti in the jaw, and took off. Manikatti recovered quickly and went after him. Fluey raced into the kitchen, and dove underneath the table. It was about all he could do without his powers. Manikatti walked in, and looked around.

"You gotta be here somewhere, kid," he said. He walked over to the table, and leaned against it. Slowly, Fluey moved himself closer to Manikatti. Then, he untied the gangster's shoes, and tied the laces together. Then, he slid himself out from under the table.

"Come and get me, Manikatti!" he shouted, and ran off.

"Don't worry, I will," Manikatti said. But he took one step forward and crashed to the floor.

"Why you pesky little brat!" Manikatti shouted, as he began to re-tie his shoes. By the time he managed to get himself in order, Fluey had made himself scarce.

"That darn kid is more resourceful than I had anticipated," Manikatti said. He then walked to the front door.

"All right, kid!" he shouted. "You win! I give up! I'm leaving!"

At the time, Fluey was hiding in the hall closet. He heard the front door slam shut, and came out, slowly. He didn't trust Manikatti for one minute, but Manikatti didn't seem to be around.

"Looks like he split," he said. "Better check to see if that car of his is still outside, though. Just because it looks like he left, doesn't mean he did."

Fluey started toward the window to take a look, but before he could reach it, someone gagged him from behind. He was pulled backwards, and his arms were pulled behind his back, and tied at the wrists. Then, he was pushed to the floor. He looked over, and saw none other than Antonio Manikatti standing there, tying his ankles.

"I had a feeling you'd fall for that one," he said. He pulled Fluey into a sitting position, and began tying his arms. Fluey began writhing around to get loose, until Manikatti slapped him in the face.

"They'll be none of that now," he said, as he lifted his captive off the floor. Then, he carried Fluey out to his car, and put him in the backseat.

"Lucky for me one of my men remembered the number of the black motorcycle's license plate," Manikatti said, as he climbed into the car, and started it up. "All I had to do was tap into a vehicle registration database, and presto. Now, just relax, son. We're just going for a nice little ride."

And with that, Manikatti started laughing, and drove off.


	6. A Secret Revealed

Big D walked down the hallway and into his office. Phyllis was already there, going through the filing. She was a little surprised.

"What are you doing here, chief?" she asked. "I thought you weren't coming in."

"I know," Big D answered. "But I decided to come in, anyway. I highly doubt Manikatti will find Fluid."

"So you left him alone."

"For now. I came to get Dr. McAlister's formula. I'd rather not have it here."

Phyllis nodded, but she wasn't so sure things would go as smoothly as Big D seemed to think.

"Chief, I'm going to the house," she said. "I don't think Fluey should be alone. What if he tries to sneak out again?"

"I gave him an order to stay there," Big D said.

"He disobeyed your orders once, and he's likely to do it again," Phyllis pointed out. "I mean, I said it last night, and I'll say it again. He is a _lot _like Jack!"

"That's true. Jackson _did_ have a habit of doing the opposite of what I told him to do. Not all the time, but sometimes. He was quite the stubborn one as well. Very impulsive. All right, then. Go ahead and check on things at home."

Phyllis nodded, and left the office. She immediately climbed into her pink convertible, and drove to Big D's house. Since she didn't know Fluey had eavesdropped on her conversation with Big D the night before, she figured she'd knock on the door and wait for Fluey to answer, so he wouldn't start asking her questions on how she had a key to Big D's house. But there was no answer. Phyllis knocked again, louder this time. Still, no answer. Finally, she took her keys out, but found she didn't need them. The door was unlocked. She walked into the front hall, and found the room to be in a complete disarray.

"Uh oh," she said, and she began running through the house. "Fluey! Are you here?"

Phyllis searched the entire house from top to bottom, but she couldn't find a trace of Fluey anywhere. She started looking in the kitchen, when she stepped on something by the table.

"What's this?" she asked. She bent down, and picked up a gold cufflink from the floor. There was a horse head engraved on it.

"Hmmm," she said, thoughtfully. "Better phone in."

Phyllis immediately ran to the phone in the living room and dialed the office.

"Chief, it's me," she said once Big D picked up. "Good thing I came over and checked now before you came home!"

"What's the matter?" Big D asked.

"The door was unlocked, the house is a mess, Fluey's gone, and I just found a cufflink on the floor. It has a horse head engraved on it."

"Bring it back to the office, Phyllis. I need to have a look at it. I have a feeling I know who's it is, but I want to be sure."

"Right away, sir!"

Phyllis hung up the phone, put the cufflink in her purse, dashed out to her car, and raced back to SSHQ, as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit.

Meanwhile, Manikatti parked his car at his hideout, and cut the engine. Then, he opened the backseat of the car, cut the ropes binding Fluey's ankles, and pulled the teenager to his feet.

"All right," he said, poking his knife into Fluey's back. "Start walking."

Seeing as he didn't have much of a choice here, Fluey did as he was told. He walked inside the building, and into an office of sorts. Manikatti pulled up a chair.

"Have a seat," he said. Once Fluey sat down, Manikatti started to untie him. "If you have any ideas about screaming, you'd better forget them. I don't like loud noises. They make me nervous, and when I get nervous, I'm likely to shoot something."

Fluey gulped, and kept his mouth shut as Manikatti removed his gag. He didn't make one move, or one sound.

"Now then," Manikatti said, walking behind his desk, and sitting down. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

"Save it," Fluey said. "I know what you're after. You want my father's formula. Well, I have news for you. I don't have it, and I don't even know it, so you're wasting your time with me!"

Manikatti was silent. He just drummed his fingers against each other. Then he pushed a button on his desk.

"Send Guido and Joey in," he said. Almost immediately, two other gangsters came into the room.

"What took you so long?" Manikatti asked. "Never mind. Just search this kid."

"Gotcha, boss," Guido said. He grabbed Fluey by the arms and held him as Joey began searching. He finally pulled out the letter Fluey had found in Big D's coat.

"Well, well, what is this?" Manikatti said, as Joey handed him the paper. "Holding out on me, eh?"

"That's not the formula," Fluey said, yanking his arm out of Guido's grip, and he reached for the letter. "Give that back!"

"Not until I see what it is," Manikatti said. "Don't try to convince me this isn't your father's formula!"

"I'm telling you it isn't!"

Manikatti was losing his patients. He stood up, walked over to Fluey, and gave him a hard slap across the face, harder than he had before.

"Shut up!" he shouted. Then he unfolded the letter, and read through it. Then he read through it a second time and looked at Fluey.

"I assume you've read this," he said.

"You'd think I'd be telling you it wasn't the formula if I hadn't?" Fluey asked.

"Yes, and I _do_ seem to recall something . . . ." Manikatti opened his desk drawer, and pulled a newspaper clipping out of it. "Ah yes, here it is. Dr. David McAlister and his wife Janice were found last night at the bottom of the ravine on Berry Drive, known to the locals as Dead Man's Curve. The car had gone through a guardrail and smashed. Though McAlister and his wife had been killed instantly, their adopted three-year-old son, Franklin, miraculously survived. Yes, adopted son, it says."

"So I was adopted," Fluey said, shrugging. "So what?"

"You'll find out when the time is right, boy," Manikatti said. "I just need to make a quick phone call."

Manikatti nodded to Guido and Joey. They nodded, and Guido practically threw Fluey into the chair, and Joey started tying him to it, for the time being.

Back at the SSHQ, Big D was inspecting the cufflink Phyllis had brought in. She, Multi, Coiley, and Skittles were with him.

"No doubt about it," Big D said. "This definitely belongs to Antonio Manikatti."

"This can't be good," Phyllis said.

"Are you _sure_ he wasn't there, Phyllis?" Big D asked.

"I'm positive," Phyllis said. "I checked every single room, closet, and every other place he could have been hiding. There was no trace of him anywhere. The only thing I found was Manikatti's cufflink."

"What are the chances of Fluey managing to escape?" Multi asked.

"Without his superpowers, not very good," Big D replied. "Manikatti wants that formula, and I'm sure he thinks Fluid knows it."

"But he doesn't," Coiley said.

"Manikatti doesn't know that, and he is _not_ going to believe Fluid," Big D continued.

"So what are we going to do?" Multi asked. Before Big D could answer, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. Then, he glared. "Antonio Manikatti, you old rat. What are you doing calling here?"

"I just thought you'd be a little interested in something I have here," Manikatti said. "But I can't tell you what it is now. Meet me at midnight on Third Street."

"No! Don't do it!" Big D heard Fluey yell in the background. "Don't make any deals with him! He's just gonna . . . . ."

Fluey was suddenly cut off, but Big D and the others could hear muffled screaming in the background.

"Forgive the interruption," Manikatti said. "Midnight on Third Street."

Manikatti laughed, and the line went dead. Big D hung up the phone, and turned to Phyllis and the other two Impossibles.

"Manikatti wants me to meet him on Third Street at midnight," he said.

"He's probably trying to get the formula," Phyllis said.

"Fluid doesn't know I have it," Big D said. "And I don't think Manikatti has found that out yet."

"You're not actually going to do it, are you, chief?" Multi asked.

"I am," Big D replied. "I don't have any choice."

"But you can't!" Phyllis shouted, sounding nervous. "You and Manikatti have been at odds with each other for twenty years. You said so yourself, he's a tough customer. And you know Jack was gunned down by his mob!"

"Who's Jack?" Coiley asked.

"Jackson Dawson," Big D explained. "One of the SSHQ's top agents."

"And my older brother," Phyllis said. Then she turned to Big D. "Manikatti killed Jack, and he's just waiting to do the same to you!"

"I am not about to let another one of my top agents get killed by the likes of Manikatti," Big D said. "I'm going."

"Then we're going, too," Coiley said.

"Right," Multi nodded. "Besides, chief, you can't do this alone."

"It's far too risky," Big D said. "I don't want you two involved with Manikatti, either."

"We'll take the risks," Coiley said. "Fluey's more than just our friend, chief. He's practically family."

"That's right," Multi said. "The three of us are like brothers."

"I'm coming, too," Phyllis said.

"No, absolutely not!" Big D shouted. "I absolutely forbid it!"

"You're going to need all the help you can get, you know," Phyllis said. "Besides, I know the martial arts, and you've taught me everything I know. I'm not as helpless as you think."

"Besides, chief," Coiley said. "Not even Antonio Manikatti would hurt a lady."

"Don't be so sure," Big D said.

"Well, I'm coming, whether you like it or not!" Phyllis shouted.

"You're just like your brother, you realize that, don't you?" Big D asked, but he gave in.

At midnight, the foursome (well, fivesome if you include Skittles) arrived at Third Street. All they saw was the subway tracks, and a tower of some kind, leading up to some sort of bridge that the subway tracks passed under. There was someone leaning against the tower.

"Right on time," he said. "The don's waitin' for ya."

"Where?" Coiley asked.

"Follow me," the man said, and he began climbing up to the bridge.

"He's got to be kidding," Multi said.

"I don't think we have a choice," Phyllis said, taking off her high heels.

"She's right," Big D said. "Let's go."

Big D and Phyllis climbed up to the bridge. Coiley followed. Multi sighed, and positioned Skittles over his shoulder and started climbing as well. Skittles let out a yelp, and dug her nails into Multi's shirt. When they reached the bridge, they regrouped with Coiley, Phyllis, and Big D. Manikatti was standing there with a group of his men. Manikatti had Fluey tied up and gagged, and extremely close to the edge of the bridge. And everyone knew it was a long way down.

"Good to see you again, Big D," Manikatti said, tightening his grip on the back of Fluey's shirt collar.

"You can save the pleasantries," Big D said, glaring at Manikatti. "What is it you want from me?"

"I'm a simple man," Manikatti continued. "I just want your cooperation. You shut down the SSHQ facilities."

"You can't be serious!" Multi shouted.

"Oh, but I am," Manikatti said. "You see, sixteen years ago, I had my men dispose of Jackson Dawson, your top agent, Big D. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything unfortunate happen to . . . . . your grandson!"

"Hmmm?!" Fluey shouted (or at least tried to), and he threw Big D a shocked look. The others looked about as stunned as he did.

"What?!" Coiley shouted.

"Did he say what I think he said?!" Multi shouted.

"He didn't, did he?" Phyllis asked.

"Yes, he did," Big D said. "Jack Dawson was my son."

"But . . . . but, Phyllis, didn't you say your brother was . . . ." Coiley started.

"Yes," Phyllis said. "Jack Dawson was my older brother. Big D's my father."

"Holy moly . . . ." Coiley said.

"Flying flipside!" Multi shouted.

"And Fluid is Jack's son," Big D went on. "That makes Fluid my grandson."


	7. Mama Manikatti

Manikatti laughed, and pushed Fluey closer to the edge of the bridge. Fluey let out a scream, and resisted being pushed off, planting his feet firmly against the steel beam.

"The choice is yours, Mr. Dawson," Manikatti said. "You either shut down SSHQ operations, or your grandson will make quite a . . . . . _smash_ in the world."

"I know your tricks, Manikatti," Big D said, glaring at the mob boss. "You have no intention on letting the boy go. As long as you have him prisoner, you can force me into doing anything you want."

"Quite true, Dawson, quite true," Manikatti said. "But unless you want me to throw him off the bridge, you'd better shut down your agency."

"Daddy, don't do it," Phyllis begged. "There's got to be another alternative!"

"Phyllis is right, chief," Coiley said. "We've just got to think of something."

"Well, Dawson," Manikatti said. "Have you decided?"

"Give us five minutes to think it over," Big D said.

"Very well," Manikatti said. "I'm a fair man. You have exactly five minutes, starting now."

Big D, Phyllis, Coiley, and Multi huddled, trying to think of what to do.

"We're really up a creek this time," Coiley said.

"We can't change into our superhero identities," Multi said. "Not in front of Manikatti, anyway."

"Wait a minute," Phyllis said. "I just got an idea. And Skittles, baby, it'll all depend on you. Are you willing to do it?"

Skittles stood up on her hind legs, barked, and saluted. When it came to the Impossibles, she was ready, willing, and able to do anything for them.

"Okay," Phyllis said, picking up the puppy. "Now, here's my idea."

The group huddled as Phyllis began whispering her idea. Manikatti checked his watch.

"All right, Dawson," he said. "Your five minutes are up. What's your decision?"

"You know darn well I can't shut down the Secret Security Headquarters," Big D said. "But I can not allow you to just throw the boy to his death, either. You _do_ have the upper hand, Manikatti, but I have something here with me that you might be interested in."

"And what is that?"

"Dr. David McAlister's silent explosive formula."

Big D then pulled the formula out of his jacket and held it up for Manikatti to see. Manikatti was so stunned, he let go of Fluey. Luckily, he was far enough away from the edge of the bridge, but he did fall to his knees once Manikatti let go of him. Skittles shot over to Fluey, so fast no one saw her. She ducked behind him, and began chewing on the ropes. Fluey heard her gnawing, and glanced at her.

_All right, Skittles!_ he thought.

"Let's have us a game of _Let's Make a Deal_, Manikatti," Phyllis said. "You let the boy go, and my dad will give you Dr. McAlister's formula."

"Hmm, seems the young man was holding out on me after all," Manikatti said. "He obviously gave you the formula for safe keeping."

"No, he didn't," Big D said. "The boy was under the impression that it was still at the Fort Caleb military base. General Logan gave it to me. He's unaware that my son was his real father. At least until moments ago. And as much as I hate to do it, I'm willing to give you the formula for my grandson."

"Very admirable, Dawson," Manikatti said. He grabbed Fluey by the shirt collar, and pulled him to his feet. He wasn't aware that Skittles was just about finished chewing through the ropes. Fluey would be able to break loose, but he didn't just yet. His timing had to be perfect.

"Very well, then," Manikatti continued. "I accept the offer. This boy for that formula."

"Not on your life, buster!" Fluey shouted, breaking out of the ropes and yanking off his gag. Then, he socked Manikatti right in the jaw, and the mobster crashed to the bridge.

"All right! It worked!" Coiley shouted.

"We'd better do the quick change things, fellas, before . . . ." Fluey started, but was cut off when Manikatti clamped his hand over his mouth, and pulled him towards him.

"Nice try," he said. "I knew I wasn't dealing with an amateur here. This is your final warning, Dawson! Hand over the formula!"

Saying nothing, Big D folded the paper, and grudgingly handed it over to Manikatti. Manikatti shook it open, and read through it. Then he smiled, and put the formula in his jacket.

"And now, I shall bid you all a civil adieu," he said. A rumble was heard, and a subway train came rolling by under the bridge. Manikatti jumped onto the top of it, taking Fluey with him.

"Oooh, a double cross!" Phyllis shouted, angrily.

"We'd better get to the Impossi-Mobile!" Coiley shouted. "Maybe we can still catch him!"

"Time I took this into my own hands," Big D said. "You three get to the car and head them off at the pass. I'm going after Manikatti now!"

"But what are you going to do, Big D?" Multi asked. Without another word, Big D jumped off the bridge.

"DADDY!" Phyllis screamed.

"I can't look!" Coiley shouted, covering his eyes. Skittles whimpered and covered her eyes with her paws. Fortunately, Big D landed right on the last car of the train as it went under the bridge.

"He made it!" Multi shouted.

"We'd better get to the car and get moving!" Coiley shouted. "Come on!"

Multi, Coiley, Phyllis, and Skittles climbed down the bridge, and ran to the Impossi-Mobile.

Meanwhile, Manikatti was just standing there on the moving train, with Fluey in an iron grip. Fluey was trying to pull loose.

"Now, now, now, just relax," Manikatti said, calmly. "You have to remain calm when standing on top of a moving vehicle. Wouldn't want to slip and fall, now, would you?"

Fluey growled at Manikatti. He had a couple of other tricks up his sleeve. He bit Manikatti in the hand as hard as he could, and jammed the heel of his boot into his instep.

"YEEOUCH!" Manikatti yelled, ultimately letting go of the teenager. Fluey didn't waste one second, he began running towards the back of the train, knowing darn well he'd probably kill himself if he tried to jump off while it was moving.

"Man, what a time to be stuck without my powers!" he shouted. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, missing him by a fraction of an inch. He turned around, and there was Manikatti coming towards him, holding a smoking gun in his hand.

"I could've hit you easily if I wanted," Manikatti said. "I missed on purpose."

"Come on, you've got my dad's formula!" Fluey shouted. "What more do you want from me?!"

"More than you can ever imagine, Franky boy," Manikatti said, walking over. "Actually, you're about to play an important part in my organization."

"What are you gonna do? Use me as a hostage? Big D's never gonna let you get away with this!"

"No, I don't need you as a hostage, son. I'm sure you remember the letter you found."

"What about that letter?"

"Well, from that letter, you know your real father is Jack Dawson, the son of Davis Dawson, chief of the Secret Security Headquarters."

"Yeah, so?"

"And the letter was from a young lady named Maria. We can assume that this Maria is your birth mother. But you don't know her last name, do you?"

Fluey just stared at Manikatti. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. He was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach about this.

"You see, sixteen years ago," Manikatti said. "I knew of a fifteen-year-old girl named Maria. She was hooked on this twenty-one-year-old man, Jack Dawson. One night, Jack and Maria spent the night together in a hotel room, and Maria ran away from home. Her family never saw her again. Two days afterward, my men gunned down Jack Dawson. He never knew you existed, son. And, apparently, according to Maria's letter, she thought it would be fun to have a baby, but it turned out to be too much work, and she had to abandon it."

"I already know this part of the story, Manikatti," Fluey said, folding his arms across his chest. "Get to the point!"

"Now, I know who your mother is, thanks to this letter," Manikatti said. "Her name is . . . . . Maria Manikatti! My daughter!"

"What?!" Fluey shouted. "No, it . . . . it can't be! It just can't be true!"

"But it is true!" Manikatti shouted, grabbing Fluey's arm. "Not only are you the grandson of Davis Dawson, but you're also my grandson! Too bad Maria had to run away from home. Yes, I would have been upset, but it doesn't matter. I had told her that if she ever had children, her first born son had to be given the name Antonio. Little Tony Manikatti."

"No . . . . no . . . . you're making this up! You're lying! You can't be my grandfather! You just can't! No!"

"Deny it all you want, little Tony. But you are! And one day, when I am gone, you'll take charge of the Syndicate."

"Never! I'll never take over the Syndicate!"

Manikatti just laughed, and grabbed Fluey's other arm. Fluey struggled, trying to break out of his grip.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "Let me go! I won't do it! I won't!"

Manikatti simply laughed, until the sound of a gunshot was heard, and something hit him in his hand. He let go of Fluey, and the teenager fell. Both he and Manikatti looked and saw Big D standing there, holding a gun of sorts in his hand.

"Chief!" Fluey shouted.

"Stay down, Fluid," Big D said, aiming his gun at Manikatti. "Don't make me use this, Manikatti."

"Don't think you're fooling me with that!" Manikatti yelled. "I know you don't carry any sort of guns, except for an air gun!"

"It is not my intention to kill," Big D said. "Unlike you, you murderous scoundrel."

"You really need to work on your dialogue, Dawson."

"Never mind! You have the McAlister formula, now let the boy go."

"I don't think so. He's coming with me!"

"Chief, you gotta do something!" Fluey shouted, as Manikatti grabbed his arm. "He . . . . he told me that his daughter is my mother! Please, please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm afraid it is true," Big D said. "Phyllis found a letter to Jackson in his file, and while it didn't have a return address on it, I knew it was from Maria Manikatti. I knew she and Jackson had a relationship, one of which I never approved of, not just because she was Manikatti's daughter, but because she was fifteen, and he was twenty-one. We didn't have any idea about you, until Phyllis had found the letter. Jackson was murdered by the Syndicate three months before Maria wrote him that letter. And it does not surprise me one bit that your daughter would leave a baby on someone's doorstep in the middle of a storm, Manikatti!"

"Heh," Manikatti scoffed, pulling Fluey closer to him. "You know Maria was mentally unstable."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Fluey said, trying to wrench himself away from Manikatti.

"I'm warning you, Manikatti," Big D said, coming closer to the mobster. "Let him go!"

"Stay back, Dawson!" Manikatti warned, pointing his gun directly at Fluey's head. "Either the boy goes with me, or he goes with no one!"


	8. Manikatti Escapes

Big D stopped in his tracks. Manikatti laughed, and began to back away. Fluey had to do something and fast. It wasn't going to be easy, considering Manikatti had a gun to his head. Finally, he jabbed the mobster in the stomach as hard as he possibly could with his elbow. Manikatti let go of him, and his gun. Big D then performed a back flip, and kicked Manikatti in the stomach, karate style. Then he gave the mobster a karate chop to the neck with the side of his hand. Manikatti fell to the roof of the subway car in a heap.

"Whoa," Fluey said. "How'd you manage that?"

"As I told you before," Big D said. "You don't become head of a super secret organization by sitting behind a desk doing paperwork."

"Well, we'd better split before he comes to."

"Good idea."

Big D and Fluey were about to take off when Manikatti got up, and fired his gun. Big D and Fluey stopped in their tracks, and Manikatti approached them.

"Now, you two weren't leaving, were you?" he asked.

"Make a run for it, Fluid," Big D said.

"But I can't leave you hanging, chief," Fluey said.

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

Fluey was a little hesitant, but he started running, anyway. Manikatti tried to fire his gun, but Big D smacked the gun out of his hand with another karate move. The gun flew into the air, and landed in the grass near the tracks. Manikatti growled. There was no time to go and get it.

"You're gonna pay for that, Dawson!" he shouted. He reeled his fist back, and socked Big D in the face. Big D stumbled, and fell. Manikatti then ran after Fluey. He caught up with the teenager as he was running to the last car of the subway.

"Gotcha!" Manikatti yelled, grabbing Fluey by the arms.

"Let go of me!" Fluey shouted, struggling to get away.

"I don't think so, son. You're coming with me!"

"I told you, I'll never take over the Syndicate!"

"Well, you'd better start getting used to the idea!"

"No!"

Fluey kicked Manikatti in the shin, and started running again. He suddenly stopped when he reached the end of the car, and realized there was nowhere to jump to. He definitely didn't want to jump off a fast moving train, that was for sure.

"It's the end of the line, son," Manikatti said, coming closer. Fluey began to back away, when he almost backed right off the train. He stopped, and gulped. There was nowhere to go but down. Manikatti grabbed him by the arm. Fluey then swung his free arm and hit Manikatti in the eye.

"Here's lookin' at ya!" he shouted, and took off running in the opposite direction.

Manikatti growled, and went after him. He had one more trick up his sleeve, however. This time, he'd make sure Fluey wouldn't fight back.

"Chief!" Fluey called as he ran along the top of the subway. "Chief, where are you?"

"Over here!" Big D called. "Where's Manikatti?"

"I don't know," Fluey said, looking over his shoulder. "We've got to get off this subway or else we're gonna get killed!"

"We'll have to wait until it stops," Big D said. "It's too risky to jump off while it's moving."

"But we'll never be able to outrun Manikatti. There's nowhere to hide!"

"I know. But we're not licked. After all, I _am_ a black belt, and you have a killer left and right hook."

Fluey nodded, but he wasn't reassured. Suddenly, they both heard sinister laughter. Before anything else could happen, Manikatti appeared and hit Big D in the back of the head, and he fell.

"Chief!" Fluey shouted, but was immediately seized by Manikatti.

"You should learn to obey your elders, Tony," he laughed. "Now you're gonna have to learn the hard way."

"No!" Fluey yelled. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"It's fate, Tony. You're just gonna have to learn to accept it. You're coming along with me and you're gonna learn the tricks of the trade, and someday, you'll take my place as the leader of the Syndicate."

"No! Never! I'll never do it! I'll never take over the Syndicate!"

"Tony . . . ."

"And stop calling me Tony! I don't care if you _are_ my grandfather, there's nothing you can do that'll make me go with you willingly! And there's nothing you can do that'll make me learn whatever tricks of the trade you might have! I'll never take over the Syndicate, do you hear me? Never!"

"Well then, I'll just have to make you come with me, _un_willingly! I hate to do this to you, Tony, but you leave me no choice."

Manikatti pressed a rag over the boy's nose and mouth. Fluey started screaming and flailing about, until he lost consciousness. Manikatti laughed, and tied the cloth over Fluey's nose and mouth, so he wouldn't come to any time soon. Then he tied him up, lifted him off the roof of the train, and started walking off. Luckily, Big D was starting to regain consciousness.

"Hold it right there, Manikatti!" he shouted.

"Oh, why don't you butt out, already?" Manikatti asked.

"I've about had it with you! For twenty years, you've been outwitting both me and my agents . . . . I can't even begin to count how many SSHQ agents you've had murdered, even before I became chief of the agency. You've also murdered my son, _and_ my wife!"

"That was unintentional. She just got caught in the crosshairs of a fight we were picking with another gang."

"Murder is murder, Manikatti. And I am not going to allow you to do anything to Jackson's son!"

"I'd never harm my own grandson, Dawson! You should know that!"

"You say you'd never harm him, but apparently, you're not above chloroforming and kidnapping him! Not to mention threatening his life!"

Manikatti glared at Big D, and Big D glared right back at Manikatti.

"You're afraid to fight me in hand to hand combat, Manikatti," Big D said. "That's why you always use weapons, and hide behind your hostages."

"You old softy!" Manikatti shouted. "Me? Afraid of _you_?! Hah! That's a laugh! I can take you hand to hand here and now if I had to!"

"I'm willing to put you to that test."

"Then I accept your challenge!"

Manikatti growled, and he practically dropped Fluey right on the roof of the subway. Amazingly, it didn't seem to disturb his "sleep."

Manikatti delivered the first blow, and swung what was intending to be an uppercut to the jaw, but Big D grabbed Manikatti's arm, and managed to fling him over his shoulder. Manikatti recovered quickly, and charged at Big D, managing to hit him in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Multi, Coiley, Skittles, and Phyllis were driving the Impossi-Mobile alongside the subway tracks, but they were having a heck of a time catching it.

"We'll never head them off at the pass this way," Phyllis said.

"Better convert to Impossi-Jet, Coiley," Multi said.

"Right," Coiley said, and he converted the car. The Impossi-Jet took to the air. They flew ahead of the subway, and Coiley landed it right in the middle of the tracks.

"Go to it, Skittles," he said.

Skittles barked, and saluted. Her legs began spinning, and then she took off like a shot toward the subway. Then she slammed right into the front of it, which caused it to screech to a halt. Unfortunately, the sudden stop caused Big D and Manikatti to loose their footing, and they fell. Manikatti recovered quickly, got to his feet, grabbed Fluey, jumped off the train, and made a run for it.

"So long, sucker!" he shouted as he ran, laughing maniacally. Big D grumbled, got to his feet, and jumped off himself.

"You're not going to get away that easy, Manikatti," he said as he ran after the gangster. "That I promise you."

Manikatti looked over his shoulder and saw Big D running after him. He groaned frustratedly, and tried to think of a way to lose him, when he spotted the Impossi-Mobile on the tracks up ahead. Coiley, Multi, and Phyllis were explaining to the subway driver why they had stopped the train so suddenly. Manikatti snickered, and ran to the car, throwing Fluey into the backseat. Then he jumped in himself, and started it up. Multi and Coiley heard the engine start, and they turned around just in time to see Manikatti blast off down the road.

"Hey!" Multi shouted. "He's stealing our car!"

Skittles barked, and raced after it, launching into her super speed. Big D finally caught up with Coiley, Multi, and Phyllis.

"Where did Manikatti go?" he asked.

"He took off in the Impossi-Mobile," Phyllis said. "Skittles went after him."

"Not even her super speed will handle Manikatti," Big D said.

Seconds later, Skittles came back to the group. She wasn't moving at super speed, and she was panting heavily.

"Skittles!" Multi shouted, picking up his puppy. "What's the matter, girl?"

"Ooohh, the poor little thing's exhausted," Phyllis said, stroking the puppy's head.

"I think her battery must've wound down," Coiley said. Skittles whimpered and nodded. She couldn't catch up to Manikatti.

"I think she needs a recharge," Multi said.

"And we need another mode of transportation," Phyllis said.

"Let's head back to HQ and talk to Rogers," Big D said, referring to the SSHQ chief mechanic, Mike Rogers.

"But chief, what about Manikatti?" Coiley asked. "He's getting away, and he still has Fluey!"

"We'll never be able to catch Manikatti on foot as long as he has your car," Big D said.

"Dad's right," Phyllis said. "We need some wheels. And the person to go to for that is Mike Rogers."

"Then we'd better go now," Multi said. "We don't have a second to spare!"

And with that, the quintet began to head back to the SSHQ.


	9. Fight to the Finish

When Big D, Phyllis, Multi, Coiley, and Skittles got to HQ, Mike was waiting for them in the garage, and he didn't look very happy.

"This had better be good, Phyllis," he said, yawning. "I don't appreciate bein' woken up at one in the mornin' and havin' to come down to work! I was havin' a great dream, too. I was stranded on _Gilligan's Island_ with Ginger and Mary Ann."

"Sorry, Mike, but it's an emergency," Phyllis said. "Antonio Manikatti kidnapped Fluey, and he stole the Impossi-Mobile to make his getaway."

"We figured, since you're the chief mechanic around here, you'd have some wheels we could use to tail him," Coiley said.

"Hmm," Mike said, thoughtfully. "I'll have to see what I've got."

"We haven't time," Big D said, and he walked across the garage to his motorcycle.

"Hey chief, I didn't know you drove a motorcycle!" Coiley shouted.

"Now's not the time, Coil," Big D said, putting on his helmet. "I'm going after Manikatti now!"

"What about us, chief?" Multi asked.

"I have to do this one myself," Big D said. "Manikatti is dangerous, you know that. Now I don't want any buts about it. I'm going on my own."

And with that, Big D started his motorcycle, and took off.

"I hope he knows what he's getting into," Coiley said.

"He'll be fine," Phyllis said. "He's been with the agency before any of us were even born. Besides, you don't get to be chief of a super secret organization by sitting around doing paperwork all day."

"She has a point," Multi said. "But I still think we ought to go after him. As back up."

"Good idea," Mike said. "Unfortunately, I don't have anythin' I can spare for you guys right now. Everythin's still in the experimental stage, and I still need to take 'em out on the test track."

"We'll just have to use my convertible," Phyllis sighed. "It doesn't fly or anything like the Impossi-Mobile can, but it'll have to do. Besides, I'm a bit of a lead foot, anyway."

The group didn't have any choice. They went to Phyllis's pink convertible and climbed in.

"Interesting color for a car," Coiley commented. "A bit girly, but . . . ."

"Well, Coiley, I _am_ a girl," Phyllis pointed out, as she started up the car. "Now buckle up. I drive like the little old lady from Pasadena!"

And with that, Phyllis slammed on the gas pedal, and the car zoomed out of the garage and out into the street.

"Get my compact out of my purse, Multi," she said. "We can use it to track Dad's motorcycle."

"Gotcha," Multi said, digging through Phyllis's purse. He pulled out her compact, and opened it, but all that was inside of it was a powder puff and some powder. Some of the powder flew out of the compact and into Skittles's face.

"Ah-choo!" the little puppy sneezed.

"Wrong compact, Multi," Phyllis said.

"Sorry," Multi said, and searched Phyllis's purse again. This time, he unearthed a second compact, and opened it, revealing a computer. Something on it began bleeping, and a light started flashing on it.

"That light should be my dad," Phyllis said. "You navigate, Multi."

"Check," Multi said. "Turn left at the next corner."

"Gotcha," Phyllis said, and she turned left.

"I just hope the chief knows where he's going," Coiley said. "I don't have any idea where Manikatti could be taking Fluey."

"What I don't understand is what he wants with Fluey, anyway," Multi said.

"Hostage situation is my best guess," Phyllis said. "I still can't get over the fact that Fluey's actually my nephew!"

"I'd think you already would know," Coiley said.

"Well, my brother died when I was five," Phyllis said. "I didn't know anything about his personal life, except that he had a fifteen-year-old girlfriend. I think Dad knew he had a girlfriend, too, but obviously, neither one of us knew what he did when he went out with her until now!"

"Actually, now that I think about it," Coiley said. "I wanted to ask you. Ever since we joined the SSHQ, you've called him chief, or sir, or Big D, or like that. Why didn't you ever call him 'Dad' in the office?"

"Security reasons," Phyllis said. "So far, only you two, and Fluey know that Big D's my dad. It could spell disaster if people found out. And it could also spell disaster if people found out Fluey's his grandson!"

"Right," Multi said. "We'd better keep quiet about this."

While the trio (well, quartet, including Skittles) was chasing after Manikatti, Fluey was just starting to come to. His head was spinning like a 45 on a turntable. He was tied to a chair, and still had that cloth Manikatti used to chloroform him tied over his face, but at least the effects had worn off. He shook his head in order to regain his composure, and looked around his surroundings. He had no idea where he was now. About a minute later, Manikatti walked in.

"Well, I see you finally woke up," he said. "Did you sleep well, Tony?"

Fluey just glared at the gangster. It was about all he could do. He was tied so tightly, could barely move. Manikatti just laughed, and took the gag off.

"You're a regular laugh riot, Manikatti!" he shouted.

"Now, now," Manikatti said. "You don't have to be so formal. We're family. I'm your grandfather, after all."

"Don't remind me. Once I get outta here, you're gonna be sorry!"

"Heh. I wouldn't bet on that, son. I've got you in such a remote location, not even Davis Dawson will find us."

"Don't underestimate Big D, Manikatti. You don't get to be head of a secret organization by pushing papers, you know!"

Before Manikatti could respond, the sound of a motorcycle pulling up filled the air. Manikatti looked out the window and growled.

"Impossible!" he yelled. "Ooohhh, that Dawson!"

"Told ya," Fluey said, smugly.

Manikatti looked like he was going to explode. Before he could do anything, Big D kicked open the door with a karate move and glared at the gangster.

"I'm through playing around, Manikatti," he said. "You're overdue for a stint in prison!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Dawson?" Manikatti asked, walking over to Fluey. "As long as I have him, You can't stop me."

Big D paused for a moment, and then, in a lightning quick move, kicked Manikatti in the stomach, and karate chopped him in the neck. Once dazed, Big D ran over to Fluey and untied him.

"Let's go," he said.

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted, and he and Big D ran for the door, and out to Big D's motorcycle. Manikatti growled, and went after them in the Impossi-Mobile (after all, he still had the keys to it).

"Uh oh, chief," Fluey said, looking over his shoulder. "He's tailing us."

"That man just doesn't know when to quit," Big D grumbled. "Hold on."

Big D sped up. Fluey clung to him for dear life. It was about all he could do. The motorcycle wasn't equipped with seat belts. Manikatti practically stomped on the gas pedal, and shot toward the motorcycle, slamming the Impossi-Mobile right into the back of it.

"Take this, Dawson!" he shouted, ramming the back of the motorcycle again, and again.

"I don't think this bike can take much more of this," Fluey said, as Manikatti slammed into the motorcycle again.

"You're right," Big D said. "Any ideas?"

"Turn left as fast as you can. Now!"

Big D made a sharp left turn, one Manikatti could never follow up on. He glared at the two of them as they sped off.

"You sneaks!" he yelled. "Wait'll I get my hands on you!"

Manikatti should have been watching where he was going. He was heading right for a tree. By the time he finally turned around to look, it was too late. The Impossi-Mobile smashed head on with the tree.

CRASH!

"Oooh, that can't be good for the transmission!" Fluey groaned, as Big D stopped his motorcycle. The minute he did, Fluey jumped off, and ran towards the Impossi-Mobile.

"What are you doing?" Big D asked.

"Checking the damage," Fluey said. "I want to see how bad it is. Hopefully, we can get away with just hammering out the dents, but I need to get a closer look at it to make sure."

And without a response from Big D, Fluey ran ahead to the wreckage. Manikatti was out like a light, which Fluey was grateful for. That way, he could see just what exactly he did to the Impossi-Mobile, and Big D could arrest him without the gangster trying to make a getaway. Just as Fluey was about to reach into the car to get the keys, Manikatti suddenly grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

"Surprise," he said, practically singing the word.

"Oh no," Fluey groaned.

"Oh yes! And this time, you're not going to be getting away!"

"Chief, help!"

Manikatti then pulled Fluey into the Impossi-Mobile, and took off like a shot. Big D started up his motorcycle and followed. He was determined to arrest Manikatti, no matter what. He managed to catch up to the car, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything while on the motorcycle. He had to be sneaky. So he took a small shortcut that would put him in front of Manikatti. Manikatti saw him pull ahead, and growled. Then he sped up, determined to run Big D off the road. He smacked into the back of the bike a couple of times before Big D suddenly jumped off the motorcycle while it was still in motion, flipped in the air, and landed on his feet on the Impossi-Mobile's hood.

_(Kids, don't try this at home)_

"I'm getting too old for this," Big D grumbled once he landed.

"All right, Dawson, I've had it," Manikatti said. "I'll make sure you butt out of my affairs for good this time!"

"Not very likely," Big D said. "I'll see you behind bars if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"That can be arranged, you know."

And with that, Manikatti slammed on the brakes. Big D lost his balance, and landed on his stomach, sprawled out on the car's hood. Manikatti was trying to throw him off the car. He took his foot off the brake, slammed on the gas, and then slammed on the brake a second time, but Big D clung to the car.

"You can't hang on like that forever, Dawson!" Manikatti yelled.

"You just watch me!" Big D shouted.

Manikatti growled, and slammed on the gas pedal again. But he knew this wasn't getting him anywhere. He suddenly spotted a button on the car's control panel that said "Automatic Pilot." He pushed it, and the car began controlling itself. Then, he climbed to the car's hood. But before he could, Fluey grabbed the gangster by the back of the shirt collar, and pulled him backward.

"Don't even think about it!" he yelled. Manikatti lost his footing, and fell. Before he could regain his composure, Fluey held him in a headlock.

"Gotcha now, Manikatti!" he shouted.

"You little . . . ." Manikatti growled. Unfortunately for Fluey, he didn't count on Manikatti fighting back. He grabbed Fluey's arm, and pulled the teenager off him. Then, he threw Fluey to the floor of the car. Fluey banged his head against the dashboard, and was knocked out cold.

"That should keep you out of trouble!" Manikatti yelled. He was about to turn off the automatic pilot, when he was suddenly hit in the face with a left cross. Big D then jumped off the hood, and into the car.

"I wouldn't take it off automatic pilot just yet," he said, socking Manikatti in the face again.

"I'll show you!" Manikatti shouted.

The brawl was on. Big D and Manikatti were throwing punches right and left. At least the car was on automatic pilot. This allowed them to clobber each other without having to worry about running off the road. That was one of the main features of the Impossi-Mobile. It could drive itself at times. And they were going to need that automatic pilot. Big D and Manikatti were too busy trying to knock the living daylights out of each other to drive, and Fluey very well couldn't drive while unconscious. And nobody realized the car was driving right for Berry Drive, the same road David and Janice McAlister were driving on that night.

When the Impossi-Mobile got on Berry Drive, Fluey began coming to. He sat up, rubbed the back of his head, and saw Big D and Manikatti brawling. He had to do something, so he jumped onto Manikatti, and held his hands over his eyes.

"See how well you do now, Manikatti!" he shouted.

"Get off of me, you brat!" Manikatti yelled.

While Fluey held Manikatti, Big D punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Manikatti growled, and managed to throw Fluey off of him, and into the dashboard again. This time, Fluey's elbow hit the button that turned off the automatic pilot, but nobody realized this. Once Fluey was on the floor of the car, Manikatti took a knife out of his jacket.

"I'm through being Mr. Nice Guy!" he shouted. "I gave you a chance, Tony, but you threw it away! Now I'm going to have to deal with you accordingly. It's a shame I have to kill you. I really hate to do this to my only grandson, but, hey. Those are the breaks."

"Don't you dare!" Big D shouted, karate chopping Manikatti in the side of the neck. Manikatti groaned, and fell to the floor of the car, but he managed to take a swipe at Big D with his knife, slashing his ankle.

"Chief!" Fluey shouted.

"It's all right," Big D assured the teenager. "I've had worse injuries than this."

"I'll deal with you first, Dawson!" Manikatti yelled, holding his knife up. "Then I'll take care of the kid."

Manikatti was about to take his knife, and stab Big D right in the heart with it. Fluey had to think fast. He was within reach of the steering wheel, and an idea occurred to him. Quickly, he moved to the wheel, and turned it as hard as he could to the right. The Impossi-Mobile began spinning. Manikatti lost his balance, and his knife flew out of his hands and into the street. But it wasn't over yet. When the knife hit the ground, it slashed one of the tires, and Fluey completely lost control of the car. Fluey tried to apply the brakes, but it was too late. The Impossi-Mobile smashed through the guardrail, and fell down the ravine.

CRASH!

Fluey woke up first from the fall. The impact of the crash practically obliterated the Impossi-Mobile. There was hardly anything left of the car. The body was crushed beyond recognition. Fluey let out a moan, and started coming to his senses. His whole body ached. There was a large gash in the side of his head, and several cuts and bruises all over his body. He managed to sit up, and he looked around. He spotted both Big D and Manikatti lying amid the wreckage, both unconscious, and both bleeding. Fluey pushed his way out of the wreck, and stood up. He tried to run to his superior, but ended up falling. He picked himself up to his hands and knees, and managed to crawl over.

"Chief!" he shouted, putting his hand on Big D's shoulder. "Chief, can you hear me? Come on, chief, please! Please answer me!"

It was no use. The chief was out cold, and he wasn't likely to come to anytime soon. Fluey could barely move himself. He felt like everything hurt. He was sure he had a couple of broken bones, and if they weren't broken, they were probably badly sprained. He let out a moan, and collapsed to the ground, flat on his back. There was only one thing he could think of doing at this point.

"HELP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Somebody help!"

Fluey kept this up until he completely lost consciousness.


	10. Accident Aftermath

Fluey woke up about an hour later, and found himself laying in the backseat the Impossi-Mobile, which was speeding along (of all places), Berry Drive.

"Hey, uhh, Coiley?" he said, leaning up. "You're going kind of fast, aren't you?"

Fluey took a glance at the driver, and found it wasn't Coiley, or Multi. It was Manikatti. Manikatti just laughed, and smirked. Before Fluey could do anything, Manikatti swerved, and the Impossi-Mobile smashed through the guardrail, and went sailing down the cliff. The last thing Fluey heard was the sound of the car hitting the bottom of the ravine.

Fluey suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. He found himself staring up at a practically blinding fluorescent light. He was dizzy, nauseated, and in considerable pain. Everything hurt, his head especially. He couldn't even sit up. He was hooked up to some sort of machine, and had an oxygen mask over his face. His arm was in a cast and sling.

_What's going on?_ he thought, looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was. _Where am I?_

"Fluey?" someone asked, coming into the room. Fluey was a bit startled, and turned to look at whoever was coming in. It was Phyllis.

"Phyllis?" Fluey asked.

"Are you all right?" Phyllis asked, pulling up a chair.

"I . . . I think so. Where am I?"

"The ICU of St. Mercy's Hospital. You were in quite a nasty accident. You've been unconscious for the last three days."

"Three days? I've been out for three days?"

"Yes, you have quite a list of injuries. Concussion, broken arm, sprained wrist, twisted ankle, dislocated shoulder, twisted knee, fractured cheek bone, various bumps, bruises, and lacerations . . . . that cut on the side of your head required stitches."

Fluey just let out a moan. This was just like what happened to him thirteen years ago. And he especially couldn't believe he had crashed on the exact same road, as well. Probably even the exact same spot. Except when he was three, he managed to walk away from the accident with a few bumps and bruises.

"Where are Coiley and Multi?" he asked.

"Coiley's out in the waiting room, and Multi is outside in my car with Skittles," Phyllis said. "They won't let animals in, and they're only letting family members come in to see you. You're lucky we heard you screaming down in that ravine. The doctors said if we hadn't found you when we did, it would have been too late. You may be pretty banged up now, but the doctor said you'll be fine."

"Yeah, great, but what about the chief? And Manikatti?"

"Well . . . ."

Phyllis was a bit hesitant. Fluey knew it wasn't going to be good news. Phyllis bit her lower lip, and took a newspaper clipping out of her purse. She handed it to Fluey.

"Read that," she said.

"Dead Man's Curve claims another victim," Fluey read, and he felt the pit of his stomach drop out. "At around one thirty Wednesday morning, the remains of a car were found at the bottom of the ravine on Berry Drive, commonly known as Dead Man's Curve, so named for the dangerous curves on the road. The three passengers in the vehicle have been identified as Antonio Manikatti, Davis Dawson, and Franklin McAlister. The wreckage was found by Dawson's daughter, Phyllis, and two sixteen-year-old boys named Calvin Collins and Mark Mills. Collins and Mills, who are friends with McAlister, heard frantic cries for help when they turned into Berry Drive."

"We figured it would be better if Coiley and Multi used their real names since they weren't in superhero form," Phyllis explained. "Keep reading."

"I don't know if I want to," Fluey said, but he continued reading the article, anyway. "Manikatti, known as 'Big Tony,' the leader of the criminal organization known as The Syndicate, was dead when the ambulance arrived on the scene of the accident. Doctors claim he had been killed instantly when the car hit . . . . huh?! Dead?!"

"Yeah, Manikatti's dead."

"I didn't think it was possible. I don't know why I'm so shocked . . . . but . . . ."

"It's okay. We all were surprised."

"But . . . . but what about Big D?"

"Keep reading the article."

"After transported to St. Mercy's Hospital, Dawson and McAlister were given examinations. Currently, McAlister is in serious condition, and Dawson is in critical condition, and is not expected to recover from . . . . . oh _no_!"

Fluey immediately dropped the clipping. He felt sick to his stomach. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to pass out any second.

"This can't be happening!" he shouted. "It can't, it can't, it can't! Big D's just got to recover . . . . he . . . . he's just _got_ to!"

"Fluey . . . . ." Phyllis started.

"They can't _do_ this!" Fluey yelled. "Aren't the doctors _do_ing anything?! Why aren't you insisting they _do_ something?!"

"Fluey, this accident was ten times worse than the one that killed your parents. The doctors are doing everything they can for Dad, really they are, but they're just preparing for the worst."

"No . . . . this isn't happening . . . . this just isn't happening!"

Fluey was practically hysterical. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into their sockets, and he passed out. One of the nurses came into the room, upon hearing the commotion.

"What happened?" she asked. "He sounded pretty hysterical."

"He was," Phyllis said. "He just passed out. I showed him the newspaper article, and he read the part about my dad, and he just flipped. Not that I blame him, I'm still trying to get over the shock as well."

"I think you'd better go now. This poor boy's been through quite an ordeal."

Phyllis nodded, and left the room.

Monday morning, Phyllis, Multi, and Coiley returned to the SSHQ. Phyllis was typing up something on her typewriter, and Multi, Coiley, and Skittles were just sitting on the couch. As Phyllis was working, one of the senior agents, Tim Reilly, walked in. He was one of the few people who knew Big D's real name, though he didn't know Phyllis was his daughter (he figured Dawson was a common last name).

"Hey, Phyllis, I was wondering something," he said. "What happens if the chief doesn't come back?"

"I don't know, Reilly," Phyllis said.

"I was just wondering who gets to be chief next. I mean, when Big D got the job, the old chief was the one who picked his replacement, but all the old chiefs retired. We don't know what happens when the chief dies while in duty. It's not like in Washington. There's no Vice Chief to take his place."

"Reilly, it's not for me to say. I'm sure Big D has someone in mind, and if, heaven forbid, he doesn't come back, he's sure to have it mentioned in his will."

Reilly was satisfied with that, and he started to leave. Before he left the office, he turned back to Phyllis.

"By the way, how's Fluey taking this?" he asked. "I mean, he's partly responsible for this whole mess."

"What do you mean?" Coiley asked.

"Well, the entire agency knew he wanted to go out looking for his actual parents," Reilly continued. "The chief ordered him not to, and he went and started an investigation, and look what happened. I mean, let's face it, kids. Everyone here knows you Impossibles are Big D's pets. And the chief has been tangling with Manikatti for twenty years. If Fluey hadn't been so stubborn and selfish and disobeyed the chief, then Big D would be here right now."

"Are you saying this was Fluey's fault?" Phyllis asked. "Are you trying to tell me that if Fluey hadn't tried to find his birth parents, after someone just dumped him on the front steps of an orphanage when he was only a few days old, then Big D would be here in the office and everything would be fine?"

"Exactly."

Phyllis suddenly shot to her feet, and slammed her hands on her desk. Skittles let out a yip, and ducked behind Multi. Multi and Coiley were a bit shocked, themselves. They had never seen Phyllis look so mad!

"After what that boy has been through, you actually have the gall to put the blame on _him_?!" she shouted, right in Reilly's face. "Do you even realize what he's been going through?! Orphaned a second time at age three. Questioning his identity for sixteen years. A dangerous mob boss trying to find him because he wants his father's formula. Kidnapped and nearly killed by this mob boss. And you seriously _think_ it's his fault?!"

"Yeah," Reilly said, shrugging. "If he hadn't disobeyed Big D's orders . . . ."

"Manikatti would have been after him regardless of whether or not Fluey was trying to find his birth parents or not!"

"Well, what's the big deal? Big D shouldn't have gone after him in the first place. He should have washed his hands of the whole thing. Besides, if anyone should die from that accident, it should be Fluey and not the chief."

That did it. Phyllis slapped Reilly across the face as hard as she possibly could.

"Get out of this office now!" she yelled. "I don't want to see your face in here until Big D comes back! As a matter of fact, just get out of the building all together, and don't bother coming back!"

"Hey, you can't order me around!" Reilly shouted. Phyllis gave him another good slap.

"Yes I can!" she shouted. "Big D put me in charge of the agency before he left to look for Fluey that first time! Now get out of my sight!"

Reilly was a bit intimidated, so he high-tailed it out of the building as fast as he could. Phyllis was seething. She sat down at the desk and continued her typing, practically punching the keys on the typewriter straight through the desk. After some banging, she calmed down.

"Sorry you had to see that, guys," she said. "I don't normally lose my cool, but I couldn't stand it."

"Hey if you hadn't hit him, we would have," Coiley said. "I can't believe he said that!"

"Oh he's just jealous of you guys," Phyllis sighed. "He used to be Big D's 'pet' before the three of you showed up."

Multi agreed with that one. After all, when the SSHQ had a security leak, it _was_ Reilly who blamed Skittles for being bugged by SNAP to infiltrate the agency.

A week passed, and Fluey had been released from the hospital. Phyllis took him to her house for the time being.

"Until Dad's released, I'm in charge of the agency," she told him. "And I am not allowing you, or Multi, or Coiley, to go on any assignments until that cast comes off your arm, understand?"

"Yeah," Fluey said.

"I'm not doing this to be mean, Fluey. You've been through a lot, and you need to take it easy for awhile."

"Mm hmm. I understand."

"Okay, out with it. Is something wrong?"

Fluey bit his lower lip, and hesitated.

"You don't think . . . ." he started. "I mean . . . . could this whole thing be my fault?"

"Oh, Fluey! Where did you hear that?!" Phyllis shouted.

"Coiley told FG what Reilly said, and FG came to see me, and she told me."

"Let me tell you something, Fluey. This is not your fault. Manikatti would have found you eventually, even if you hadn't been searching to find your parents. And Dad's always gotten himself involved in cases concerning Manikatti."

"But . . . . but what if he . . . ."

"He won't! I'm sure of it. Daddy's tough. He's like a Timex. He can take a lickin' and keep on tickin'. That's one of the reasons he's chief of the agency."

Fluey managed a small smile, but he still wasn't convinced. In that entire week he had been in the hospital, there had been no changes in Big D's condition.

Late that night, Fluey woke up to the sound of moaning. He sat up in bed, and saw none other than Antonio Manikatti standing before him.

"Surprise, Tony!" he laughed.

"You!" Fluey yelled. "I thought you were dead!"

"It's your fault, Tony. It'll be all your fault if your grandpa dies. After all, _you_ were the one who was driving! _You_ were the one who swerved like that! _You _were the one who drove the car off the cliff! And you know what? You're also responsible for your adopted parents' death!"

"No . . . . no that's not true!"

"But it is true! If you hadn't been whining and complaining during that drive home, your daddy wouldn't have had to go on Dead Man's Curve to begin with!"

"Stop it! Go away and leave me alone!"

"Awww, did we make poor little Tony upset? Too bad! You're gonna have to live with this the rest of your life! Knowing you're responsible for four deaths! It's your fault, and you know it!"

Manikatti's laughter filled the room, echoing everywhere.

"It's all your fault, Tony!" he taunted. "It's all your fault!"

Those four words kept repeating themselves over and over again. Then, suddenly, Big D faded into the picture, followed by Phyllis, then Multi and Coiley. They all surrounded him.

"It's all your fault," they said. "It's all your fault!"

"No . . . ." Fluey said. "No . . . . I . . . . I mean . . . ."

Suddenly, Phyllis grabbed Fluey by the shoulders, and began shaking him.

"Fluey!" she shouted. "Fluey, wake up!"

Fluey shot up, wide awake, and breathing heavily. For a split second, he didn't know where he was.

"Fluey, what's wrong?" Phyllis asked, looking concerned. "You were yelling and thrashing around . . . . must've been some nightmare."

"Phyllis, it was awful!" Fluey yelled. "Manikatti was here . . . . and he said the accident was my fault, because I was the one who drove the car off the cliff! I was the one who turned the wheel in that swerve . . . . . and he said I was responsible for my parents' death, too . . . . if I hadn't been whining and complaining, then Dad wouldn't have had to take the short cut on Dead Man's Curve, and . . . . and . . . ."

"Calm down, Fluey, it was just a bad dream, that's all. And I promise you, everything is going to be all right."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure. This isn't the first time Dad's been in the hospital under these conditions. He's pulled through these things once, and he'll do it again."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Just trust me."

Phyllis stood up, and left the room. Fluey sighed, and leaned back. He wanted to believe Phyllis. He really did. But he just wasn't so sure.


	11. The Stranger in the Graveyard

Fluey sat by the window, just staring out of it into space, not really paying any attention to anything. As he was just staring, a hand came down on his shoulder. Hard. Fluey whirled around, and saw Antonio Manikatti standing there, with a sinister smile on his face.

"It's me again," he said.

"Go away, Manikatti!" Fluey shouted. "I've got enough on my plate as it is! I don't need you haunting my dreams!"

"You're in denial, Tony. Just admit it. The accident is your fault, and you know it!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Heh, heh, heh. You may not want to admit it, but you and I are a lot alike now, little Tony."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Of course you are. You drove the car off the cliff didn't you? You're a murderer!"

"No! I'm not!"

"But you are! You're just like me!"

Fluey pushed Manikatti away, and tried to run out of the room, but the minute he touched the doorknob, he pulled back when he burned his hand on it.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Hey . . . . what the . . . ."

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Manikatti said with a laugh. The door flung open, and flames shot in. Fluey tried to run in another direction, but was blocked off by more flames. He was surrounded. If he were in his superhero form, he could easily get out of this, but he wasn't. The walls of flame began closing in on him, getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until . . . . .

_BZZZZZZZ!_

The sound of the buzzer on the clock radio jarred Fluey from his nightmare. It was six in the morning. He had only gotten about three hours worth of sleep the night before. His nightmares were keeping him awake. He let out a moan, and practically collapsed into bed. Phyllis walked into the room a few minutes later.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No," Fluey moaned. "I keep dreaming about Manikatti. He's haunting me. He keeps telling me the accident was my fault. This time, he said I was a murderer, just like him."

Phyllis said nothing. The doctor at St. Mercy's warned her she might be dealing with some post-traumatic stress disorder. She sighed, and began brushing Fluey's hair away from his face.

"It's over now," she said. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. Manikatti is dead, and he can't come back. And the accident was _not_ your fault. I know I sound like a broken record, but it's true."

"When are these nightmares going to stop?"

"I can't answer that. But I have a feeling the minute you stop worrying about Dad, and the accident, and once you realize it was _just_ an accident, and not your fault whatsoever, they'll stop."

Fluey just nodded. It was about all he could do. He heaved a sigh, and turned onto his side, facing the wall.

"I take it you don't want to get up today," Phyllis said.

"Right," Fluey replied.

"Okay, then. You can just stay there if you want to."

Phyllis then left the room, and went downstairs to the kitchen to fix breakfast, hoping Fluey would at least come down after awhile. She knew he was worried about Big D, and she didn't blame him. She was worried, too. But she was also starting to worry about Fluey. He was never the one to be pessimistic. Even in the most dire of situations, Fluey always managed to find the humor in it. He was always ready with a bad pun, no matter how terrible the situation seemed. Phyllis also guessed it wasn't just about worrying over Big D. He had found out several things about his background that he obviously never expected, and he was obviously not dealing with it very well. She had to admit, though, it _was_ a pretty big change. In fact, _she_ was still trying to get over the shock as well! She had a feeling it was going to take Fluey quite some time to get over this.

Three days later, Fluey was back at the SSHQ. He was feeling a little uneasy about it, though. A lot of the agents knew about the accident (especially some of the agents who had been there when Big D became chief), and, while not all of them were like Reilly in regards to who was at fault, Fluey still felt like the responsibility of the accident was his.

But the accident wasn't the only thing on his mind. He still had questions about his parents. He didn't know who he could ask. He decided to take a gamble, and went up to the main office to see Phyllis. She was busy typing up something.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, coming over.

"Sure," Phyllis replied. "What is it?"

"Think you can tell me about my real dad?"

"Hmm. I don't know, Fluey . . . . I was only five when he died, so I don't remember much. I think you'd have to ask the chief."

"But he's still in the hospital. And still comatose."

"I know, Fluey, I know. But he'll come out of it. I know he will."

"Yeah. Hey, uhh . . . . Phyllis? Did you ever meet my real mother?"

"No. Jack never got married. I do know he had a fifteen-year-old girlfriend named Maria. I can only assume that's where you came from. Jack got around in those days, I'll tell you that!"

"What I don't understand is why Big D never even told me I was his grandson."

"Fluey, he didn't know. And I sure didn't know until Manikatti said something! We didn't discover this until recently."

"Well . . . . I know my dad is dead. But what about my mom?"

"I don't know, Fluey. I don't even know her last name."

"Manikatti."

And with that, Fluey walked out of the office without so much as another word. He didn't even wait for Phyllis to respond. He just left. He had a lot of thinking to do. He wanted to go somewhere quiet. He couldn't explain it, but he began heading for the town cemetery.

Fluey absolutely hated going to the cemetery. When his "aunt" Tillie took him in, she would practically have to drag him to the cemetery every year after his adopted parents' death to "pay his respects," as she called it. Fluey usually avoided this at all costs, but for some reason, he just kept heading for it. Once he reached the cemetery, he opened the gate, and walked inside. He came across a double headstone, one he knew well:

_David James McAlister and Janice Catherine Franklin McAlister_

Fluey stopped for a minute and stared at it. Then he turned, and began walking away. He was looking for a particular tombstone. He wasn't sure if the one he was looking for was even at this cemetery, but it was the only cemetery in Megatropolis.

"Hey kid!" someone called out. Fluey looked up and saw a man standing in the middle of the graveyard. He was wearing a vintage green and white New York Jets jacket over a white suit. Fluey found that to be a little odd.

"You looking for someone in particular?" the man asked.

"Yeah, a guy named Jack Dawson," Fluey said. "Or maybe it's written on the headstone as Jackson Davis Dawson, or something like that. If it's even here. I don't know if it is or not."

"It is. Come with me. I know exactly where Jack Dawson's grave is. I visit it frequently."

"Yeah? You must've known him pretty well."

"Very well. Matter of fact, I know almost everything there is to know about Jack Dawson. I know his father is still chief of the Secret Security Headquarters, and his little sister is the secretary there. But I can't understand what someone your age would be doing looking for the tombstone. Jack Dawson died sixteen years ago."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why I'm here, either, but I just got this weird feeling that I should come down here for some reason. I guess I'm trying to find out more about him."

"Why's that?"

"Well . . . . it's kind of a long story. It involves him and a girlfriend of his, Maria Manikatti, and . . . ."

"Say no more. I knew about him and Maria. Never knew he had a kid, though."

"Yeah, I was told that he was gunned down by Antonio Manikatti's men before I was born. He never knew I existed."

The man didn't say anything, but he started to lead Fluey to the tombstone in question. It was on a hill, underneath the shade of an oak tree. There was a stone bench there as well. Fluey sat down, and looked at the inscription on the tombstone:

_Jackson Davis Dawson: Beloved Son and Brother_

"Kinda hard to look at knowing he never knew you, huh?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Fluey sighed. "I only found out he was my dad a couple of weeks ago. I'd like to know more about him, but . . . ."

"I could tell you about him if you like. I know everything about Jack Dawson. Well, almost everything. The only thing I don't know about him is the fact that he has a kid. I've known Jack since the day he was born. Of course, I can't tell you much about that, since Jack and I were the same age."

"So you grew up with him?"

"Pretty much. Nobody knows more about Jack than I do."

"What did he look like?"

"Well, he looked a lot like you, now that I think about it. Yes, you're the spitting image of Jack at sixteen. Except he had dark blond hair. You must've gotten your hair color from your mother. Maria Manikatti's hair was jet black, like yours is."

"Was he a good agent for the SSHQ?"

"One of the best. He signed up at the agency right after he graduated from high school. His father had just been made chief of the agency. Jack's dad had been working at the agency since he was eighteen, and Jack was following in his footsteps. Let me tell you, Jack was one of the best agents the SSHQ ever had. Though he was a bit cocky at times. He sometimes let his ego get the better of him. Especially when it came to girls. That was one of his faults. He couldn't commit to just one girl. Even throughout his high school days. He was captain of the football team, _and_ the baseball team. He was a big sports nut. He loved the Jets. Never missed a game."

"Was he from New York or something?"

"No, he just liked the team's colors. His favorite color was green."

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising. I'm kinda partial to green, too. Did he have any other faults, besides his ego?"

"There were quite a few. He was a wise guy. Cracking jokes every chance he could get! Mostly puns. Bad puns!"

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like me."

"He was also stubborn as a mule. He hated to give up on something. He usually wouldn't give up on anything until it got done. Now, in a way, that was one of his good traits, but there were times when he was just so stubborn . . . . . and impulsive! Oh brother, he was one of the most impulsive people you'd ever meet. Sometimes, his father would tell him not to do something, and Jack would go and do it anyway."

"That sounds like me, too. Sounds like I inherited a lot from him. Did you happen to know Maria Manikatti?"

"I did. She was pretty. Jack fell head over heels for her at first sight. She happened to be with her father, Big Tony, pulling a job, and Jack showed up to stop them. He was twenty-one, she was fifteen, and neither Jack's father or her father were happy with the possible relationship. It had a lot to do with their ages, or so Jack's dad said. Personally, I think his dad just didn't want him dating the daughter of the enemy. So they had to go see each other in secret. I know for a fact they spent an entire weekend in a hotel room. Once they realized they had gone too far, Jack just broke up with her. He had no idea she was pregnant. Big Tony didn't know it, either. But he, and Jack's father, _did_ find out about that weekend at the hotel. And they were both mad as hornets. Jack's dad wasn't happy, but there wasn't anything he could do. He just hoped that Jack's kid sister, Phyllis, didn't find out. She was only five at the time, and she idolized Jack. Manikatti was so mad, he ordered his men to find Jack, and . . . . well, you know how gangsters are. Maria had run away from home earlier, so she didn't know her father murdered Jack. I don't know where she is now. Nobody seems to know."

"That's for sure. She just dumped me on the doorstep of the children's home when I was a baby. I found this letter. That's how I found out Jack Dawson was my father."

Fluey pulled the letter out of his pocket, and handed it to the man. The man read it, and nodded.

"Yep, that's Maria for you," he said. "She didn't know anything about taking care of a baby full time. She had a friend who had an older sister who had a baby, and she thought it would be such fun."

"Yeah, I got that impression when I read the letter. Hey, listen, can you tell me more about Jack Dawson?"

The man nodded, and began telling stories about Jack Dawson, various cases of his, and some other things, as well. He mentioned Jack was a very good brother to Phyllis. He loved her dearly, and always found time to spend with her, no matter how busy his schedule was, especially after their mother died. Fluey completely lost track of the time. It was getting late.

"Well, I guess we both better be going," the man said. Fluey didn't answer. The man looked over, and found that the teenager was sound asleep. Fluey had nodded off awhile back, not realizing how tired he was. The man sighed.

"You just get some rest, son," he said, taking off his Jets jacket, and draping it over Fluey's shoulders. "I'd love to stay, but I've got to get going. But don't worry. You'll be fine."

And with that, the man left. Fluey didn't even notice. Several hours later, he woke up when he heard a car pull up nearby. He sat up, and shivered a little, wrapping the Jets jacket around him a little more. A few minutes later, he heard a familiar bark. It was Skittles, and Multi and Coiley were right behind her.

"There you are, Fluey," Multi said, pulling his friend to his feet. "What are you doing out here in the cemetery in the middle of the night?"

"Sleeping, I guess," Fluey said, shrugging.

"Come on, we'd better get you home before you freeze to death," Coiley said.

Fluey nodded, and followed his friends to the Impossi-Mobile, though he was a little surprised to see it.

"I thought that thing was smashed beyond repair," he said.

"It was," Multi said. "While you were in the hospital, Coiley and I helped Mike rebuild the car from scratch."

"We're just glad he had the right parts," Coiley said.

Fluey nodded, and stifled a yawn. Then he remembered something. The stranger in the graveyard. He never got a chance to ask him his name, or how he knew so much about Jack Dawson. He decided not to worry about that. All he wanted to do right now was get some sleep.


	12. Guardian Angel

The next thing Fluey knew, he was in the guest bedroom of Big D's house, and it was almost noon. He had fallen asleep in the Impossi-Mobile, and nobody wanted to wake him up when they got to Big D's place. Coiley and Multi knew he hadn't been sleeping well since the accident.

"Good morning," Phyllis said, coming into the room. "Finally woke up, huh?"

"Yeah," Fluey said. "Why didn't you want me up sooner?"

"I didn't have the heart. You needed that long sleep, anyway. By the way, Fluey, what in the world possessed you to spend the night in a graveyard?!"

"I don't know. It didn't start out like that, though. For some reason, something was telling me to go to the graveyard. I met someone there, and he told me about my dad. He said nobody knew Jack Dawson better than he did."

Phyllis nodded, and left the room. A few days later, Fluey was at the SSHQ with the others. Nothing much was going on. Phyllis was at her typewriter, and Skittles and the boys were just sitting around. As Phyllis was typing, the phone rang.

"Secret Security Headquarters," she said. "Yes it is. Yes . . . . uh huh. Okay. All right. Thanks. Bye."

"Who was that?" Coiley asked.

"St. Mercy's," Phyllis said, hanging up the phone. "They have an update on the chief."

"Good or bad?" Fluey asked.

"Well," Phyllis said. "They've upgraded him to serious condition. He woke up for about an hour this morning, and he seemed to know what was happening. But that doesn't automatically mean everything will turn out all right."

"Well . . . . at least he's not in that vegetable state anymore," Fluey said. "Are they going to let us in to see him now?"

"Yep," Phyllis replied, as she went back to her typing. "We'll go this afternoon."

"What about us?" Multi asked.

"Sorry, Multi," Phyllis said, looking up from her work. "But they're still only letting family members in."

Multi and Coiley nodded. There really wasn't much they could do about that. That afternoon, Phyllis and Fluey went to St. Mercy's Hospital, and were led to the Intensive Care Unit. Fluey was a little nervous about going in there, but Phyllis told him he didn't have anything to worry about. She and Fluey walked into Big D's room. Big D was awake, and watching the TV.

"Hi, Daddy," Phyllis said, as she came into the room. Fluey was just standing in the doorway for the moment, biting his lower lip.

"Fluey, come on," Phyllis said.

"What's wrong?" Big D asked.

"He's a little afraid of what you're going to say to him," Phyllis said. "Tim Reilly, came into the office the other day, and asked about who gets to be chief if you didn't come back to work, and then he said the whole accident was Fluey's fault, that jerk . . . . and that's been on Fluey's mind ever since. I actually went and slapped Reilly across the chops and told him to get out of the office and not to come back until you did."

"I'll have to have a talk with Reilly the minute I'm able to," Big D said. "In the meantime, Fluid, I assure you, I'm not holding you responsible for what happened. Manikatti would have eventually found you even you you hadn't been searching for your real parents."

"Gotcha," Fluey said. "So, how much longer do you think you'll have to stay here?"

"Not too much longer," Big D said. "But what about Manikatti?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Phyllis asked.

"No," Big D said. "Don't tell me he's still at large."

"Well . . . ." Phyllis replied, and she and Fluey glanced at each other. "No, he isn't, but he wasn't taken into custody, either."

"Yeah," Fluey said. "See, the thing is . . . . . he's dead. The newspapers said He was killed instantly in the impact of the crash."

"I see," Big D said. "Well. Hmmm."

"At least we don't have him to worry about now, huh, chief?" Fluey asked.

"I suppose not," Big D replied. "In any case, Fluid, how are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess," Fluey said, shrugging. "I mean, I'm still trying to get over the shock, but other than that, I'm hanging in there."

"That's good," Big D said. "I don't expect you to recover from this shock overnight. And believe me, I wasn't aware of this until Phyllis found that letter of Jack's in his file."

"I'm a little shocked myself," Phyllis said. "I can't believe Jack would even think about having . . . . . ummm . . . ."

"A fling?" Fluey suggested.

"Yeah," Phyllis said. "Especially with a fifteen-year-old."

"Heh, that's nothing," Fluey said, with a shrug. "I saw you over at Big D's house one night, Phyllis. It was the night after Manikatti's hoods nearly got me. I heard your conversation, and I thought you and the chief were having a fling. You know, you hear about these things all the time. I mean, there's that rumor in the office. We've got a drop dead gorgeous young secretary having fling with her boss that's older than dirt."

"I beg your pardon?" Big D asked, giving Fluey a Look. "For your information, I am not _that_ old!"

"Yeah, chief, but you _are_ kinda old," Fluey said.

"Smart aleck," Big D grumbled. "Just like your father. He had quite a smart mouth."

"Well, if this isn't a sign you're on the road to recovery, wise guy, I don't know what is," Phyllis commented.

Fluey had to agree with that one.

A few weeks later, Big D was finally released from the hospital, and returned to the office. Finally, things were getting back to normal. As Phyllis was typing, as usual, Tim Reilly walked into the room. Multi and Coiley glared at him, and Skittles started growling.

"I'm back," Reilly said. "You said you didn't want to see me until the chief got back, and he's back."

"Yes, I know," Phyllis said, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster. "I'm actually glad you're here, Reilly. The chief would like to speak with you."

"Really?" Reilly asked.

"Yes, go right in," Phyllis replied. Reilly walked through the door, and closed it. Phyllis then turned on her intercom speaker. She wanted to hear this conversation. She didn't normally do this, but she wanted to hear Big D chew Reilly out. The boys gathered around to listen as well.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Reilly asked.

"I did," Big D said. "You've been with the agency for quite some time, and I think you deserve a little promotion."

"Promotion?" Multi repeated.

"I can't be hearing this," Fluey said. "After what he said . . . ."

"Quiet, guys," Phyllis said. "Big D knows what he's doing."

"A promotion, huh?" Reilly asked. "Thank you sir. What's my new position?"

"I've been thinking of making you chief of one of our divisions. We need someone to run the office down south. Of course, you'll have to relocate."

"I can relocate south, sir. You know me."

"Glad to hear it, Reilly. I'm sure the agents in the South Pole will be thrilled with this."

"Huh? What? South Pole?!"

Phyllis and the Impossibles began to laugh at the turn of events. Reilly was born in Los Angeles, California, where it _never_ snowed. As a matter of fact, Reilly hated winter all together.

"But sir . . . ." Reilly said. "I don't understand. _Why_ are you sending me to the South Pole?! You know I can't stand cold weather!"

"I feel the change will be good for you. And it will give you a chance to think about what you said about the most recent events concerning Antonio Manikatti and Agent Fluid."

"I don't know what Phyllis told you, sir, but it's not true. I mean, I've been here for nearly twenty years, and she's been here only three. Who're you gonna believe? The one with the most seniority, or some bubble headed blond typewriter jockey?"

"Oooh, bad choice of words, Reilly," Fluey said.

"Given the choice," Big D said. "The typewriter jockey. I know your reputation, Reilly. You badmouth everyone who doesn't meet with your 'standards.' You think you're the most superior agent here. You start rumors, you spread gossip, and I am fed up with it. You're fired."

"But . . . . but chief . . . . ."

"Out of this building. Right now!"

And with that, Reilly left. He knew better than to get on Big D's bad side. Once he was gone, Phyllis and the boys walked into the office.

"Smart move, chief," Phyllis said.

"I bet he was the one who started that rumor about you having a fling with the secretary," Fluey said.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Big D replied.

Then he noticed something. Fluey was carrying a green and white New York Jets jacket. It was old, and it looked a bit beat up.

"Incidentally, where did you get that jacket?" he asked.

"It's kind of a weird story, chief," Fluey said. "I went down to the cemetery . . . . don't ask me why, something was telling me to go down there . . . . and I met this guy, who said he knew everything there is to know about my dad, so we got to talking, and I ended up falling asleep, and he left his jacket behind. I'm planning on returning it later, though."

"Let me take a closer look at that," Big D said.

"Okay, sure," Fluey said shrugging, as he handed the jacket to the chief.

Big D inspected the jacket at every single angle. Neither Fluey, nor Phyllis, had any idea what he was doing. Finally, Big D put the jacket down, and turned to Fluey.

"Jack's prized possession was a New York Jets jacket," Big D said. "And this is that very jacket."

"That's not so surprising," Fluey shrugged. "He must've given it to that guy I met when he died."

"No. He didn't. When he first bought the jacket, he told us that he wanted to be buried with it. Of course, at the time, I thought he was being ridiculous. Several years later, Manikatti gunned him down. He didn't die right away, though, he was taken to this very hospital. He reminded me about wanting to be buried with this jacket."

"And we did," Phyllis said. "The chief arranged to have the jacket in the coffin with Jack. But are you positive it's Jack's, chief?"

"Yes," Big D said. I remember, he had his initials sewn onto it, right here."

Fluey leaned over to see. He didn't notice the "J. D. D." that had been embroidered into it. He was completely dumbstruck. He stood there for a moment, in a state of shock. He recovered quickly, grabbed the jacket, and raced out of the office as fast as he could. Coiley, Multi, Phyllis and Big D looked at each other, but they had no idea what in the world he was up to.

Fluey, in the meantime, was racing toward the cemetery. He practically threw open the gate, and started running for Jack Dawson's grave. He saw the man he encountered the day before standing in the same spot.

"Hey!" he called out. "Hey, I have to ask you something!"

"Sure," the man said. "Shoot."

"I just found out that the jacket you left behind last night was Jack Dawson's. How did you get it? I found out the jacket was buried with him. And how do you know so much about him, anyway?"

"Well," the man said. "Who would know more about Jack Dawson than Jack Dawson himself?"

"You . . . . you mean you're . . . . ."

"That's right. I'm Jack Dawson."

"But . . . . but you can't . . . . you're . . . . you . . . . this can't be happening! I must be losing my marbles!"

"Take it easy, Fluey, you're not losing your marbles."

"Wait one minute here, how'd you know my name?"

"Trust me, I know almost everything about you."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. The only thing I didn't know was that you're my son. See, when the Man Upstairs gives us an assignment to watch over a person, we don't always get to know every little thing about them."

"Man Upstairs? Assigned to watch over . . . . oh man, I think I'm gonna faint!"

Fluey was just about to pass out when Jack grabbed him by the shoulders, and led him over to the bench.

"Calm down," he said. "Just relax."

"This has got to be some kinda crazy dream, I just know it," Fluey said. "These past few weeks . . . . I just know I'm gonna wake up, and find out it never really happened."

"Trust me," Jack said. "It's happening."

"Uh huh. Let's just say it is, for the sake of argument. Assigned to me, you said. What does that mean?"

"It means the Man Upstairs, as I like to refer to Him, sometimes sends angels down to look after people. I've been assigned to you since you were three years old. Remember that car crash that killed your adopted parents?"

"Do I ever!"

"And you know how no one could figure out how you managed to survive that crash? Well, I was watching out for you that night. I know it seems weird. But it's the truth. I was sent to keep an eye on you, and to help you when you've needed it. You don't normally need me, though. I've seen you in action, and you can definitely hold your own."

"Yeah, but why'd you have to wait thirteen years before making an appearance?"

"Because you didn't need it until now. Sometimes, when the people we're assigned to are going through nothing but heck, much like you have been in the past couple of days, we appear just to give them some encouragement and what have ya. However, only the person we're assigned to can see us. Meaning, if I looked in on Pops and Phyllis, they wouldn't be able to see me."

"Okay, I think I get it. But I'm still kind of confused."

"You will be for awhile. But don't worry. Like I told you yesterday. You're going to be fine, and everything will come out all right."

Fluey just nodded. That was about all he could do. He was about to say something, when he heard barking in the distance, and Skittles suddenly came bounding in. She jumped right into Fluey's lap and started licking his face.

"Hi, Skittles," Fluey said, scratching the pup behind the ears.

"Somehow, we knew we'd find you here, Fluey," Multi said, as he and Coiley walked over.

"Yeah, well," Fluey said, shrugging.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Coiley asked. "I thought you hated coming here."

"Yeah, I know, but . . . ." Fluey said. Then he remembered Jack told him only he could see him. Multi and Coiley couldn't.

"I just had to do some thinking," Fluey said.

"About how you ended up with your dad's jacket when it was buried with him?" Coiley asked.

"Pretty much," Fluey said. He glanced at the bench, and saw that the Jets jacket was still there, but Jack was gone. Fluey picked up the jacket, and as he did, something fell out of one of the pockets. It looked like a piece of paper. Fluey picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_This jacket was my prized possession, and now I want you to have it. Use it as a reminder that I'm looking out for you. And I'm not the only one. Pops, Phyllis, and your friends are, too. You're in good hands._

_Dad_

"Come on," Multi said. "Let's get back to the office."

"Yeah, right," Fluey said, still looking at the note.

"What's that, Fluey?" Coiley asked.

"Oh, nothing," Fluey said, sticking the note in his pocket, and then putting on his father's jacket. "Just something that fell out of the jacket, that's all."

Multi and Coiley just nodded, and they started to head back to SSHQ. Fluey looked over at Jack's headstone, and sighed. Then he began to leave the graveyard. He finally found what he was looking for, though he didn't even know he was looking for it. And he didn't realize he had it all along, either. Coiley, Multi, Skittles, Phyllis, and Big D were part of it.

And that was a family.

The End


End file.
